The Love and Suffering of a Werewolf
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Howl for the bloodshed to end,howl for me not to hurt my friend, howl for her to come to me, howl for me to become human again so I'll be set free.Please read and review.
1. Becoming the Beast

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! ^^ Yes I know it's a bit early but I couldn't resist it ^^ Nonetheless, I haven't written Scooby Doo in ages..I think something in me is saying: Get back into it you know you like it - and I am giving in cause come on, it's Scooby Doo, it rocks. **

**So this takes place right after Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf and this is if Shaggy had lost the race. Later on there will be Shelma. **

**Before this fic begins I would like to thank littlebixuit's fic _Nightmares_ for giving me inspiration to write this. Thanks ^^**

**So Scooby Doo and all related charas are in possession and belong to Hannah Barbera**

**Enjoy ^^**

**--**

**Chapter 1: Becoming the Beast**

**--**

Shaggy refused to believe this as he broke from the jeers and sinister laughter of the Castle and tore into the night. Those who attended the race had left by now or were merely chatting with others or leaving as he tried to avoid their monstrous appearances. He didn't want to be a monster, that was the last thing Shaggy ever wanted to be in his life. Sure he was chased around by them a good amount of the time but he never wanted to be one of them. His feet took him as far as they would go before he felt himself fall to the damp ground. His hands reached out and caught him before any further damage could be done. Shaggy's eyes roamed the landscape, he somehow made it to the area pretty close where the Schlockmess Monster roamed. Oh great, that's the last thing he needed right about now. His first encounter with that thing it attempted to devour him as well as his car and Scooby. He had to take his mind off of everything fast but as he scoured the land more, a beautiful light of the darkened skies broke through the trees and touched his skin. Looking up his soft eyes made contact with the luminous full moon.

Shaggy's heart rate increased as he wished he wouldn't of looked at the moon breathing became quicker and more shallow as his body began to tremble like a furious leaf in the shivering winter. Something didn't feel right as it charged through his body like an oncoming train through a car; it was a mangled, horrible feeling that started to change him from the inside out. His voice pierced the night with a horrendous shrill scream that brought an evil grin to Dracula's sickly green face; they both knew what was happening and could do nothing about it. Dracula wanted to see how far pain would drive the young man into an insane and grotesque appearance of a werewolf and how much of an appetite he would have compared to his human form - a form he was never to return to. The grin widened upon the Vampire Lord's face as he watched the transformation behind a dead tree.

The other monsters released Googie, Scrappy, and Scooby as they bolted to where their fallen friend was as he slowly began to transform. There was nothing to do as they tried to keep him human by calling his name several times but there was no avail as skin turned to fur and kindness turned to killer instincts. Googie wrapped her arms around his still skinny figure and attempted to hold him tightly in hopes to remember the love they shared as humans. For a moment Shaggy felt it as he seemed to calm some before throwing her off him in an attempt to save her. His shrieks became loud and full of suffering as his fingers turned into long vicious black claws as his toenails did the same. They broke from his usual shoes as he stood on the balls of his solid yet furry feet now. Growls and screams emitted from his skinny throat as they seemed inhuman.

Googie watched in complete devastation, this wasn't happening this couldn't be. Her heartbeat raced as she found herself pinned against one of the weeping willows that led to the swamp. Horror engulfed her petite form as she couldn't believe this was happening to the one man she was crazy about. Her mind started to flood of memories when they first met; she was just a cheerleader at the race track who caught his eye, he asked her out, and then after that was pure bliss. Both had a great love of horror movies even though being with Mystery Inc. was like living in one without the blood but nonetheless, Shaggy had grown used to it all this time. He knew the movie monsters - Dracula, the Wolfman, Zombies, the whole lot of them, never had he felt their pain of becoming what they did and what their duties were. Never had he ever dreamed of ever encountering them but when he was with Mystery, Inc. God only knew what would happen.

Googie was trying to remember how he had lost the race and blamed herself for it just like when it had happened. It was the simplest thing that could ever happen to a car and yet it had to happen to the Werewolf Car of all times. It was also one of the main things they didn't expect. As Shaggy was in the lead at one point, Dracula had the Hunch Bunch do one last thing to the car. While driving, one of the tires became loose from the vehicle and vanished into the race course. Unable to drive the car without the tire, Shaggy swerved the car to the right causing it to smack dead on into a tree. Neither him or Scooby were hurt as Googie pulled up to them, upon retrieving the spare tire Gooky discovered that their spare was missing. What she (let alone Shaggy and the dogs) didn't know was that Dracula had the Hunch Bunch raid their car for any spare tires only to destroy them. By Shaggy not having that spare tire, he couldn't resume with the race and thus lost. What a stupid thing, what a mere trivial thing of all the times and both acknowledged that Shaggy couldn't use his original car as seeing he was assigned the Werewolf Car and if he drove any other car, he would be disqualified. Googie had thought to herself as she remembered the defeat in Shaggy's gently eyes. It was heartbreaking as it tore her apart from the inside out. She had failed him but even so, she promised that if he was a werewolf or not that she would always love him. It was funny how she said that because how she phrased her words made it sound like he was going to die by Dracula's hands. However, the fact that she would still love him made Shaggy feel a bit better despite the fact that he knew what was to come and couldn't escape it.

His body writhed to the internal pain as Shaggy's screams grew more inhuman, more savage and beastly as his normal teeth grew longer and sharper. His jaws grew to hold these sizes of gnashing fangs that glistened in the deathly moonlight. Scrappy and Scooby tried to get him out of the shimmering light but that only made him worse as a low growl was heard from his fur throat. It was a warning to which he could no longer say with words, telling them to get away before it got any worse. They didn't listen as they went to him again, this time Googie pulled Scrappy back only to reach for Scooby who watched his master transform in pain before his sweet dog eyes.

Bolting for it, Shaggy ran for his life not wanting them to see his new beastly form. Snarling under his breath, Googie followed him as well as Scooby. Scrappy led the way as seeing he wanted to try to revert Shaggy back to human form. They ran for a good while, following the whimpers and howls of Shaggy in the distance. His voice switched between his human pleas for mercy and his new beastly howls of Hell. Googie could tell he was fading and transforming fast, she knew him like a book but didn't know how to stop the grisly metamorphosis. They ran avoided the tar pits and falling limbs from the deceased trees as well as the dwelling of the Schlockmess Monster. Surprisingly enough he didn't detect them to devour them as the trio cared less about that monster now. Running more, they reached a bit of a clearing that was surrounded by a few dead trees as some rocks protruded from the ground like bones jutting out from flesh.

However the trio of them stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them. The moon was full over the clearing beyond the tar land behind them. The air was still and silent as tension began to build in the atmosphere like a real life horror movie. The sound of four hearts beating could be heard in the quietness as it was almost terrifying to know that one could hear them. They were like the drums of the Congo, beating with anticipation and increasing the suspense that lingered in the air like a ghost who refused to leave its' grave.

And then the defining shadow of a werewolf came into view with a deafening howl that signified that it was hungry for blood.

Eyes widened as the creature came forward. It had Shaggy's eyes and patches of Shaggy's light brown hair color as well as his ripped blue bell bottoms. Fur covered every inch of him as his chest seemed a bit more puffed out due to the fur itself . His eyes were narrow and tinged with red as they kept his original shade. He snarled and growled before unleashing another howl unto the moon that cloaked his furry form of terror in a pale light. Googie instantly recognized that it was Shaggy underneath it all as she allowed a bone chilling scream to ring out into the night to show her own pain of losing the man she loved. Scrappy was stunned and instantly lunged, wanting to fight the werewolf in an attempt to get Shaggy back to normal. Scooby tried to stop him as somewhere in the distance, a blood curdling laughter was heard as the voice was easily recognizable; it was of the monstrosity that started it all, Dracula. Scooby went to run off to find the Vampire King in an attempt to avenge Shaggy's human form but was stopped by another one of Googie's horrid screams, this time terror ringed out in her vocals as Scooby turned fast to witness a terrifying sight.

The Werewolf Shaggy had spilled Scrappy's blood as the pup now lied motionless on the ground. Gore flowed freely from the main wound on the chest as well as the throat- huge bite marks caused by none other than the murderous werewolf before them whose fangs dripped with fresh blood. The werewolf snarled, unsatisfied with his "snack," and lunged for the nearest human in sight, Googie who had started to run for it. Scooby followed behind the werewolf as his speed proved faster than his own. Scooby could only keep so far before he heard Googie pleading for her life followed by a long shriek of pain and panic.


	2. The Plans

**Another chapter, huzza! ^^ I am really glad to be getting reviews on this as seeing one I haven't written Scooby Doo in ages and two the fact that it's such an old thing that I haven't written of. I just hope I get the characters right. ^^;**

**Nonetheless, I thank everyone who has reviewed so far and hope they will keep reading. Enjoy ^^**

**All Scooby Doo characters belong to Hanna Barbera**

--

**Chapter 2:** **The Plans**

--

A few months later.

-

"Dear Velma,

Like hey Velms, I'm hanging out with Scooby in Coolsville. Get everyone to meet at my place on Saturday, it'll be a groovy reunion!

-Shaggy and Scooby"

Velma smiled at the letter held between her fingers and sighed in near bliss. She had always had a crush on the man who loved to eat. Velma had always been close to Shaggy as she found the perfect book to describe them,Beauty and the Beast. Velma believed that in no way she was a beauty, however, she did think of Shaggy as a handsome man and considered the title to be renamed to The Handsome and the Geeky. Yep, that would work just fine as she smirked to herself and placed the book on the shelf. She hadn't heard from Shaggy in a good while which had concerned her greatly but then again, neither did anyone else hear from him. In a way this letter seemed suspicious as seeing that there were no food crumbs or nacho cheese on the paper. This also didn't appear to be Shaggy's handwriting, if anything it was a bit neater and a bit more legible. Her mind began to wrap itself around questions that brewed in her brain. Was this really Shaggy who wrote this letter? And where was Scrappy's signature aka paw print? What had happened to them since they weren't heard from in a good while?

Something didn't feel right as Velma instantly called up Daphne. Daphne, Danger Prone Daphne had finally packed her bags and left Coolsville for New York to become a fashion designer. It was good for her, Velma knew it; after all Daphne was always up to date with fashion and knew more of it then Velma ever could. Velma sighed to herself, sometimes she wished she could be Daphne. She wished she could be beautiful, get the perfect man to notice that she's loved all her life, everything that Daphne had and did Velma wished for herself. Nonetheless, she knew those dreams would never come true as she dialed the number for Daphne Blake's cell phone.

* * *

"Look Mrs. Raye, I'm telling you, purple is the new black! It'll totally work with Celine's figure," Daphne exaggerated in a determined tone to her boss who had turned down a good half of her fashion ideas. Mrs. Raye had a split personality disorder which often scared the Hell out of Daphne. One moment Mrs. Raye was a gentle soul, the next she was a raving lunatic. Daphne held her wits though as she attempted to persuade Mrs. Raye that purple was in and green was out.

"Daphne, Daphne, Daphne," Mrs. Raye removed her Armani silver framed glasses and stared the young adult down with solemn hazel eyes that revealed inner kindness (for now).

"It's your obsession with purple, darling. You need to get involved with other colors," Mrs. Raye's voice held a gentle sincerity that seemed to shine in every word she spoke. She wore a kind smile as she tapped her soft chestnut nails that were detailed with miniature pink flowers and diamonds on her ebony desk.

"Yes but look at Celine's figure and compare it with-"

"YOU NEED TO EXPLORE OUTSIDE PURPLE, NOW GET OUT OF MY DAMN OFFICE AND FIND SOMETHING THAT ISN'T PURPLE," Mrs. Raye's personality turned into that of as she shrieked her words with psychotic rage which caused Daphne to shrink in her seat. Her eyes were wide as Mrs. Raye's seemed soulless but then again she had the curtains closed and a dim lamp on. Swallowing some, Daphne's gentle eyes were wide with terror as she watched her boss quickly return to a sincere kindness as she calmed a bit herself.

"Darling,I think you need a trip."

"Excuse me," Daphne asked as she grew even more scared as it appeared her career was on the line. The last thing she wanted to do was lose this job that she had worked so hard for. She bit down on her light magenta shaded lower lip as she watched her boss with the utmost concern.

"A trip. I've noticed you around the workplace, you seem uninspired and stressed. Take a week off and go someplace you've never been before. It'll help you and besides, some of our other interns need a good experience," Mrs. Raye spoke softly with a smile to match.

"But-"

"DO IT," Mrs. Raye spoke in a harsher tone before flashing her soft smile again. "Do it, it will help you. Trust me."

Daphne nodded as she thanked Mrs. Raye and left her office. Mrs. Raye often reminded Daphne of the possessed girl from the original Exorcist which in itself was horrifying as Hell. Daphne knew this, she watched the movie once and vowed never to watch it again. She brushed back a lock of her hair as it was in time with her violet heels that matched her Armani violet dress tipped in a key lime green around the sleeves.

Nonetheless, a trip her split personality boss assigned her to go on a trip to become inspired and less stressed. Would this trip help her? Where would she go? There were so many beautiful places in the world and so little time. She could go to Bora Bora where the ocean was a picturesque beauty of reefs, rocks, and tropics. She had never been there before or she could go to a place she had already gone to. Sighing to herself, Daphne smiled, Mystery, Inc. had been to so many places it made her head spin. From the local areas to the mysteriously dark Louisiana bayous, it was all beautiful in its' own strange way. Her mind began to drift to the times when she was with her friends as she fixed her workplace. She straightened a picture that held two pictures, both from her past; one was of the gang when they were little kids (in Scooby's case, a puppy) and one that was taken before they separated due to the fact that they weren't needed as much for mysteries and whatnot. Both made her smile, especially the most recent picture in which Fred had his arm wrapped around her.

Fred, sweet muscular manly Fred - God she missed him. They kept in touch as seeing they were an item now as she made a mental note to herself to call him that night. However, her thoughts were broken when the song Dancing Queen emerged from her purse. Fishing through the fashionable green purse, she pulled out her cell phone as her eyes widened a little to see who was calling her.

"Velma?"

Daphne didn't hesitate and answered the call; she hadn't heard from Velma in ages but nothing surprised her more than what Velma told her in the next few moments regarding a good friend and his famous Great Dane.

* * *

Elsewhere, another full moon hung over the blacked Transylvanian skies of creepiness. No stars dotted the sky but rather menacing thunderous clouds that spewed lightening bolts did. The roar of lightening as well as its' light illuminated everything for a brief moment before returning to its' cloud. Another lightening rod struck to reveal the Castle of Transylvania aka Dracula's Castle. Dracula's horrid abode of dark enchantment lied in the distance amongst the shadows cast by the luminous moon. The Lord of Vampires himself roamed his castle in deep thought as he listened to the moans and groans of specters. He had been satisfied with how the race turned out only a few months ago and enjoyed the fact of having a new werewolf. Only problem was that this werewolf was uncontrollable and hard to tame.

Dracula had thought it would be easy - make Shaggy a werewolf and control him until his will broke. His plan had halfway worked if not for the fact that the werewolf was either missing, eating, or asleep when Dracula went to find him. It was irritating as Dracula growled to himself in slight frustration. God what was he going to do with that werewolf? Not only was he hard to tame but following him almost everywhere was that damn Great Dane, Scooby Doo! Dracula punched the stone wall beside him only to yowl and yelp in the pain it gave him. He rubbed his hand to ease some of the pain as he heard a lonely howl in the far off landscapes of Transylvania. It was Shaggy the Werewolf, Dracula could easily separate his howls from the rest of the wolves and monsters in the area.

Shaggy's howl was more of a pained yet vicious howl that often ended with a snarl of want. Why the werewolf's howl was pained Dracula could only guess that it was the only bit of human let in him. It was strange as seeing all the howls he ever heard were of ferocity but to hear a werewolf in pain made Dracula wonder if Shaggy was in mental pain, physical pain, or both? Sighing heavily to himself he concluded that it was all three and that something had to be done about taming him to be his slave. There were only so many things one could do before breaking the spirit of a werewolf; for example: the letter Dracula had written to this "Velma" girl. Dracula had found out about Shaggy's friends due to the Witch Sisters as well as Shaggy's wallet that held pictures of his friends, names and all. There were dates written on the back of the pictures so Shaggy would never forget a single day that he was with them. Even so, by writing that letter Dracula acknowledged that his friends would be drawn to Coolsville only to later show them what their Shaggy had become. This would torture the newly made werewolf and he knew it; Dracula would expose Shaggy for what he become so his friends would gaze in horror upon him and abandon him for forever. If that wasn't torture to break Shaggy's werewolfe spirit, then Dracula didn't know what would.

* * *

Fred was still in Coolsville only now he was lounging on his couch. Today was just another day with no job like he had before and no class like the one he was taking at a nearby university. Since the gang had split, Fred had been taking jobs here and there before he was either fired or quitted for his own reasons. Rarely he was fired but most of the time he quitted; there was so much wracking his brain every now and then it just got to him. That and sometimes the computer class he was taking over at Coolsville University tied in with his work schedule and God knew Fred needed that computer class more than anything.

Fred was trying to get a career in Criminology, mostly a private detective and or a secret agent. Ok, maybe secret agent was pushing it but still it was a dream. A private detective seemed more in his range as seeing he had been the leader of Mystery, Inc. Besides, who knew what road it would take him down? He had the ambition, he just needed to apply it.

Speaking of ambition, his mind began to think about the love of his life Miss Daphne Blake. Daphne, Daphne, Daphne, he missed her like Hell as he looked began to remember the time that he asked her to be his boyfriend. She was so stunned, so delighted, so beautiful, it made his heart jump a good ten feet in the air before returning to his ribcage. He always kept in touch with her whenever he could but it was starting to get the point where Fred did more than talk to her let alone love her. There was something welling up inside him, a desire to marry her, a desire to make her his own as his wife. And yet, the guts to propose to her seemed so distant to Fred. To love her was one thing but marriage? That was another step upward in their relationship. They knew each other since they were kids, were an item about seven times or so throughout their college and high school years, but was it enough to qualify as man and wife? Was it enough to make Fred get down on his knee and propose? To beg her with diamonds to be his lawfully wedded wife?

"I do," Fred threw a hand over his mouth. He had been imagining his wedding to her since they had officially become an item a few months ago. Fred would wear a tux, Shaggy would be the best man, Daphne would wear all white, Velma would be her bridesmaid, Mrs. Blake would be the maid of honor, and Scooby would be the ring bearer; just like he imagined it. They would have a perfect wedding cake, a perfect wedding with a limo to escort them to the reception, and then to the perfect honeymoon of their dreams. God, the honeymoon, even that was in Fred's mind. Casually walking down the streets of Paris with the Eiffel Tower glowing in the distance, it was perfect and besides, Paris was the most romantic place in the world or so Fred had known. But nothing would complete it until the newlyweds shared their kiss. It would be perfect, it would be chaste yet passionate, it would be everything Fred had ever hoped for in his-

His telephone broke him from the revisited fantasy that played out in his head. Shaking his head reality came back to Fred quickly as he answered the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Freddy," Fred's heart once again leaped out of his chest. Daphne was on the other line and ecstatic to hear his voice again as he smiled to himself.

"Daphne," he was a bit breathless at first but cleared his throat. "It's great to hear from you sugar. What's up?" Sugar? That was the best he could come up with? God what was wrong with him? Fred mentally slapped himself before hearing Daphne giggle cutely on the other line to show she liked the nickname.

"Nothing really. My boss said I could take a week off and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"Where to," Fred's heart exploded. A week alone with Daphne, the girl he had been imagining to marry, just them and nothing more. It was perfection in his mind.

"I was thinking Bora Bora but I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"Bora Bora," of all the times to forget geography, where in the Hell was Bora Bora? Well it sounded like a cold place but an exotic place but then again Fred wasn't the smartest when it came to geography.

"Sounds great," Fred response with sincerity.

"That's great! Oh! And also, Velma told me the weirdest thing."

"What did she say? How is she?"

"She's doing good," Daphne grew a little concerned as to why her Fred would be asking about Velma, then again they were all close friends so she shrugged it off a bit.

"But anyway she said that Shaggy had written to her. She says it was him but it wasn't him like....someone was faking the letter he wrote to her."

"Any ideas who it could of been?"

"None but the letter just said for everyone to meet at his place in Coolsville on Saturday."

"All right then, well, call Velma - you and me will go to Bora Bora for the week, come back Friday, and meet with her Saturday; sound good?"

"Sure, I can't wait to see you baby! Love you," Daphne's voice was filled with elation as she brimmed in delight.

"I love you too, Sugar," Fred replied with a calm tone of admiration before they hung up. Fred smiled to himself and got out his car keys but before he left his bedroom he went to his sports theme calendar and marked off when he would be at Bora Bora. He also wrote on one of the days that he would propose to Daphne Blake; it was just a matter of getting the perfect ring.


	3. Searching, Sleeping, and Snacking

**All right once again I thank those who are reading and reviewing this because it means alot to me and I love hearing awesome reviews and whatnot. ^^ Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy Halloween! ^^**

**Also, I have no idea what Vanna Pira is from Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf so I made her a mortal and Dracula's wife. Sadly this is her only debut in this fic and you'll see why at the end of this chapter.**

**All Scooby Doo characters belong to Hanna Barbera**

-

**Chapter 3: Searching,Sleep, and Snack**

-

* * *

15 days later.

-

Velma was the first to show up at Shaggy's home. The key was in the doorframe as she let herself in. This was strange as she entered the estate that was barely lit due to the fact that there were no lights on. Her eyes scanned the place as she turned on a lamp and was immediately taken back at the condition of the household.

There was dust on everything as webs were strung from object to object. A black widow watched Velma menacingly with its' eight ruby eyes. Velma shivered at its' dark stare as she examined the room. Cobwebs hung from everywhere and even more so shocking, the fridge was still filled with food as well as the cabinets. Checking a few other cabinets she managed to find a flashlight which brought a small smile to her face. The flashlight would help her but would it help her enough to see what had happened to Shaggy, Scrappy, and Scooby?

Velma became deeply concerned as she made her way up the stairs of the house. Every step she climbed creaked and moaned like a specter in pain as she cringed at the sounds. Making her way to the top of the stairs she felt an icy chill run through her bones as she bit her lip from the feel of it. It was so unnatural for Shaggy's house to give off such a hostile, frozen feel. It was as if an army of ghosts had invaded the house and ravaged it from the inside out. Velma's form shivered for a moment as she calmed herself a bit and made her way through the dusty hallways that were filled with numerous insects and arachnids. Most of which made her jump in fright as she brushed off some of the dust that flew onto her form. With every footstep she took throughout the house, her heart rate increased. Velma's breathing quickened a little as she grew a bit nervous about wandering around Shaggy's house in the faint light by herself.

She wondered if Shaggy would jump out from one of the doors as a joke and give her an embrace. It would be short and sweet but it would be beautiful in her mind. Velma always had a soft spot for him but never could bring herself to confess it. She wondered if he had felt the same towards her as she immediately shrugged it off. The day he loved her was the day she would probably be when she won the Noble Peace Prize, if she ever did receive it. Sighing to herself at that thought she opened the first door in the hallway.

Nothing. It was a relief but a disappointment at the same time to her gentle eyes as she closed the door and resumed to look through every door of the house. Velma hoped that she could find anything; a clue, a sign that something had gone wrong, a sign that he had left or whatever, anything. She just needed to know that he was alright and not in any danger whatsoever. Finally, she had reached one of the last few doors of the hallway. Opening it up, Velma had found the one place she'd never thought she'd ever be in her life: Shaggy's bedroom.

It was neat but messy, normal but different, and yet in Velma's eyes it was a paradise. There were clothes strewn on the floor as well as the dresser. Had this been the struggle? No, it couldn't of been - aside from the clothes everything else was neat; if there was a fight then everything would of been messed up. Velma's fingers traced the CD covers on Shaggy's nightstand as she smiled; they almost had the same music tastes if not for where there was KISS in Shaggy's music collection there was Mozart in Velma's. Nonetheless, it made her smile as her fingertips gently glided along his comforter until her eyes came across a few pictures that were scattered amongst his room.

However, upon closer inspection of the pictures it appeared that there were more pictures of Shaggy and Velma as to whereas the rest of the pictures were of the gang. But the very fact that there were more pictures of Velma and Shaggy as opposed to the gang made Velma wonder if Shaggy had liked her more than everyone else or if he had liked her more than just a friend. She could feel her heart beat grow faster and louder with the very thought of him liking her as more than a friend. For a moment, Velma became lost in the fantasy of Beauty and the Beast (once again in her case The Handsome and the Geeky) as she imagined herself in an autumn orange gown dancing with Shaggy who was in a green tuxedo in a chandelier lit ballroom. Smiling to herself at the fantasy she allowed it to resume until she heard the front door close. A sudden streak of panic ran through her as she believed that it was Shaggy and immediately left his room. Velma darted down to the living room where (to her relief and slight disappointment) she saw Daphne and Fred searching for Shaggy as well.

"Velma, hey," Daphne's voice of cheer echoed through the dusty atmosphere as she was the first to notice Velma.

"Daphne," Velma's voice held the same cheer as they embraced each other. Fred smirked to himself at this and greeted Velma with warm greetings as well. Daphne then resumed to tell Velma about Bora Bora and how Fred proposed on the beach under a starry sky. She then proceeded to show Velma the engagement ring which was a diamond cut butterfly ring that glistened prettily in the sunlight. Velma smiled at this as she wished she was Daphne; the lucky girl, so young and getting married to a man like Fred. Velma internally sighed to herself before the three of them got down to the main issues: Shaggy, Scrappy, and Scooby.

"Well gang, I guess we should split up and try to find Shaggy and Scooby," Fred started as he went to go towards the stairs.

"I checked up there Fred, he isn't there," Velma spoke with concern in her voice as she watched Fred return to Daphne's side.

"Hmmm....all right, let's all search down here," Fred spoke once again as Daphne and Velma agreed to this as they all went off. The search was on as they checked everywhere; the basement, the kitchen, the living room, everywhere but no room held any recent whereabouts of Norville Shaggy Rogers let alone Scooby and Scrappy Doo. This made the three of them even more concerned than what they were originally and decided to venture out into the backyard as seeing it wasn't the only part of the house they hadn't checked. Little did they know danger was in the sky waiting for them to show.

* * *

"Do you have the Moon Dust," Crunch had asked as he hovered over Shaggy's backyard in their new helicopter. Sadly their other one was destroyed which disappointed them both. Nonetheless, they now owned a newer and better helicopter than the other one. This helicopter was ebony and sleek with a monstrous design on the front of ivory jaws and crimson blood eyes that also acted as lights. There were violet bat wings emerging from the top and the rear to assist in flight as Crunch, as usual, was at the controls. Dracula had given them this helicopter in hopes that his plan didn't fail this time like they did last time. So far the plan was going great and there had been no mistakes or flaws in it. The Hunch Bunch knew this would please Dracula as they too were pleased at this.

"Yihiskadjks yes," Hunch responded as he poured the moon dust over Velma, Daphne, and Fred. It wasn't too long before the dust took effect on the teenagers and they were unconscious on the ground. Just like Dracula's plan, the Hunch Bunch followed through and abducted Fred, Daphne, and Velma.

* * *

Although it was daylight, Shaggy roamed the landscapes of Transylvania. His weakness was the moonlight for it increased his hormones into becoming more aggressive than what he was in the day time. Even so, Shaggy refused to let that bother him as he was getting hungry again. It was nearing lunch time and he had the perfect meal in mind. It was located in the dreadful castle that held the very immortal who made Shaggy a werewolf as his vicious paws took him as fast as they could go. There was evident drool in his mouth as it cloaked his fangs that were tainted pink at the tips; it was gore from the last thing he ate as it had only satisfied his appetite so much. The werewolf's stomach let out a horrid inhumane growl of hunger as he bolted through the castle's entrance. The werewolf could feel his hunger grow just like the plan of the kill as it played out in his mind. Even so, Shaggy didn't care how he killed his target he just wanted to savour the flavor of her flesh and bone.

The werewolf hastily climbed numerous flights of stairs before he reached the room and charged through its' simplistic yet gothic designed door. His victim sat before her dark wood vanity on a blood red silk chair. Vanna Pira was brushing out her long, raven hair while humming a strange melodic tune. For a good while he had grown to trust her as seeing she already thought of him as a cute, furry werewolf but even so, she was Dracula's wife so Shaggy could only trust her to an extent. Nonetheless, she was the only one who could control him for a while before Dracula had found and immediately grew enraged with her as well as the werewolf. Dracula had seen that he couldn't control _his _werewolf yet his wife could which pissed him off greatly. And how did she control Shaggy? With mere kindness, some food, and petting him. Dracula saw this as the pathetic coward's way of taming a beast and knew that in order to tame the werewolf properly, it would be by breaking his spirit with torment and anguish.

But now Vanna's control of Shaggy had worn off and he had become a vicious beast by his own rage for Dracula as well as other emotions and the environment. He allowed a low growl of ferocity to slip from his jaws as Vanna Pira turned to see him. She saw the rage and hunger in the werewolf's eyes as she immediately grew tense with horror, which was something that rarely happened to her. Vanna threw her chair at Shaggy as he broke through it easily. Charging at her, she attempted to fend him off with numerous objects in her room until he pinned her to the floor. His paws forced her delicate wrists to the floor as his claws dug into her palms, causing her to yelp and scream a little in pain as Shaggy responded with snarls and hungry howls.

"Please, Shaggy, stop this! Don't you remember how I used to treat you? Please remember," Vanna's voice was calm but terrified at the same time as her terror reflected in her widened eyes. The werewolf saw this and stopped his actions as his paws eased on her wrists a bit.

For a moment her words seemed to have an effect on the Shaggy werewolf. Her sickly sweet voice cut through the werewolf's thoughts like knife through flesh as he tried to shake it off. However, Shaggy could feel his inner beast taking hold as he tried to fight it off the best he could. His furry throat emitted growls and snarls of a mental fight as his eyes clamped shut. He could feel his human self being ripped apart as it did when he was originally turned into a werewolf. There was so much pain, so much suffering, and there was only one way to get rid of it: a tasty snack. Just as he had did in reality, Shaggy always solved his problems with food and since he could there was hardly any normal food in Transylvania, humans would have to do as well as anything that crossed his path. Without hesitation, Shaggy sank his fangs into Vanna's neck and ripped out her vocal chords causing her to die on the dot. From there on he savored the taste of her body as gore cloaked his fur and claws as he could smell the faint perfume of dead roses on her figure. It tempted the werewolf to eat more of her flesh as before he knew it he was gnawing on the bones of the only person in Transylvania who had ever been nice to him.


	4. Revenge

**Halloween draws closer, YAY! ^^ Anyway, here's the next chapter and this one's a treat. ^^ This one is shorter, yes, and I'm sorry because I'm studying for my upcoming midterm in Sociology.**

**All Scooby Doo related characters belong to Hanna Barbera**

-

**Chapter 4: Revenge**

-

* * *

No one could describe Dracula's anger at the sight of his deceased wife as her blood flowed freely from her remains. She had been torn to bits as Dracula growled in anger; what once was his beautiful wife was now a bloody mess. Beauty turned bloody, it was strange yet morbid as Dracula could feel his rage seething inside him. The Vampire Lord's face became sickened with the sight of her as well enraged with the teeth marks made on her body. It was obvious who did this as he allowed a snarl to escape from his lips before a wicked grin on his face. No matter; as much as he deeply cared about Vanna there was one thing he could do that would not only avenge her but get back at the murderer and that was through revenge.

He instantly became a bat and flew through the hallways of the castle. Dracula's flight was crazier than usual with swoops and dives around flames and through hallways. His darkened wings flapped as if his afterlife depended on it as he could pain overcome his miniature form. He emitted animalistic screeches that bounced off the walls as sorrow and ferocity could be heard within the vocals. Only the passing wind heard his cries but gave no sympathy as the cries seemed to carry throughout the Transylvanian landscape. Monsters picked up on the sound and started to emerge from their hideouts to Dracula's castle of dark despair. They wondered what in the world could possess Dracula to be so sorrow filled. If anything, the vampire was content most of the time with his enchantingly dark castle, his beautiful wife, and his rule over the other monsters; all of which didn't seem to mind.

The vampire's lament resumed until he came to the main room,transformed into his normal self, and immediately contacted the Hunch Bunch through a communicator. Because of what Shaggy had done, Dracula refused to let any chance of the werewolf turning back into a mortal and he would be sure of that. Dracula ordered the Hunch Bunch to burn the spell book that contained the chant that would revert Shaggy into his human self when they returned to Transylvania. There was no way Shaggy could ever repay for what he had done to Vanna Pira and Dracula would make sure of that.

* * *

Something didn't feel right to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Maybe it was the feeling that they were being watched or maybe it was the feeling of cold, hard stone against their backs. Either way they knew something wasn't right as Velma was the first to open her eyes; slow at first like the unfurling wings of a butterfly only to open all the way and take in her surroundings. She instantly knew she wasn't in Coolsville anymore as she quickly looked around. All around her, Fred, and Daphne, monsters had gathered to see their awakening for some reason. They leered and snarled with horrible delight as some talked amongst themselves about how the teenagers appeared before their eyes. One mentioned Googie which Velma instantly remembered her as Shaggy's girlfriend, however, Googie's name was followed by a devious cackle by the Witch Sisters. Velma immediately concluded that something terrible had happened to her as she paled greatly at the thought of what these monsters would and could do.

"Jinkies...," she whispered to herself as Daphne's shrill scream broke the atmosphere, causing monsters to laugh in a menacing manner. Fred bolted up at the sound of his fiancee's scream as his eyes were frantic with fear and saw what she was screaming about and couldn't blame her as a sinister laugh broke through the shadows. Footsteps grew louder by the moment as the eerie laughters ceased and silence became unnerving as the sound of heartbeats reverberated between the footsteps. It was mind wracking but a treat to Dracula to hear the beating of pulsating hearts as blood came to his mind. It was immediately washed away for what he had in store for not only Fred, Daphne, and Velma but the werewolf as well.

"Who are you," Fred demanded in his most masculine voice he could muster as he tried to block out the increasing terror in his tone. Dracula could sense the fear within and fed upon it while flashing a murderous look in his eyes.

"I am Dracula, the King of Vampires; the Lord of the Lifeless," Dracula paused his bragging for a moment as he met eyes with the girl in the orange turtle neck sweater. He moved fast on his feet and instantly came into his view as his sickly green fingers cupped her cheek and chin. Fred became on the defensive side as he leaned towards Velma's direction, ready to knock out the vampire if he tried anything whatsoever. Velma inched back in a fear as her eyes widened even more in terror as a low growl echoed from within the depths of the castle. Dracula knew his plan - he was merely teasing and playing with not only Velma but the mind set of Shaggy as he lingered in the shadows of the castle. The vampire flashed a toothy grin as Velma whimpered a little and broke from his gaze.

"What's the matter my dear? Do you not wish to see your Shaggy?"

"Shaggy!? What have you done with him," Velma realized how bold sheunded for a moment and backed away at the idea of her being bold. Velma wasn't the type to be bold let alone dreaming to be it. This wasn't the case now as she stood her ground and attempted to calm her pulsating heart as it banged against her ribs. She was deeply concerned for Shaggy as she locked her eyes with Dracula's as she refused to break her gaze with him until he gave her an answer. Amused by her concern he snickered loudly which triggered the other monsters to howl, laugh, and scream in jubilation and elation as it all led up to one lone mournful howl from the inner walls of the castle. Velma bit her lip in slight terror as she recognized the voice of the howl. It sounded animalistic yet so human, almost like the man she had a secretive crush on. Wait, was that him?! What happened to him and why did he sound like that?! What had Dracula done to him? Before she could ask these questions aloud, the monstrous sounds had ended as Dracula's shadow loomed over the rest to prove his dominance in the gang of monstrosities.

"Behold, Shaggy," Dracula's voice rang out through the spider web infested stone hallways of the castle as silence followed. It was as if he was presenting a freak show from a circus to curious onlookers as they waited for Shaggy to emerge from the tense quietness.

The tension grew with every moment as Daphne found herself clinging to Freddy while Velma could feel her heartbeat quickening with every beat. Something had happened to Shaggy, she could feel it and grew more concerned by the moment. Dracula waited impatiently as he went to call for him again but before he could screech the werewolf emerged from the stone hallways of the castle. Velma paled quickly as she noticed the gore on the werewolf's fangs as she found it hard to believe that it was the man she secretly loved. Her eyes were widened as he threw back his furry mane and unleashed an unearthly howl of rage and despair. Matching his howl was Daphne's shrill scream which caused Dracula to laugh menacingly at the sound coming from her fair lips.

The werewolf couldn't be Shaggy, it just couldn't. His eyes were an untamed scarlet as snarls and growls emerged from his fur covered throat. He had tips of crimson on his claws as well as patches of his fur body. Shaggy observed the room of leering and jeering monsters, just like the one he had become before his eyes focused on the girl in the orange turtle neck sweater as he calmed some. It was at then he realized who the four people were before him; his friends. The people he was taken away from oh so many months ago. The people he had loved throughout his entire life and now they saw him as a beast that they always feared. Shaggy looked to Dracula who was laughing in the most evil of tones, causing Velma to be even more horrified than what she was.

With a vicious snarl, Shaggy lunged at Dracula who caught onto his surprsie attack and sent him flying with a mere strike of his hand to the werewolf's jaw. The werewolf whimpered pitifully as he hit the hard floor of the castle causing a sharp pain to surge through his side. The others laughed at his pathetic attempt to attack Dracula as Velma felt her heart break with every laugh and every sneer in the room. No beast or friend deserved such treatment as she neared the edge of the stone bed that she was placed upon. Fred and Daphne could only feel horror and hatred for the monsters in their blood as they watched their fallen friend slowly move on the floor. The teenagers were still scared for their friend not only by his appearance but by how he was being treated by Transylvanian citizens and knew something had to be done. But when and how? It was only a matter of time before they could figure it out. For now, Shaggy snarled and glared at Dracula before fleeing the scene as well as the fear in his friends' eyes.


	5. Scooby Doo, Where Are You?

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Final exams = evil. -_-; Oh and for those who don't know what the book is that helps revert Shaggy back to being human, it was in the end of Reluctant Werewolf where he had to chant that spell (or Googie did) and he would become human; ya that's the book I'm talking about in this.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter though. ^^ Have a Happy New Year everyone ^^**

**Scooby Doo characters belong to Hannah Barbera**

**-**

**Chapter 5: Scooby Doo, Where Are You?**

**-**

"So, how do you like your Shaggy now," Dracula spoke in a devilishly smooth tone as he drank the blood of some animalistic victim. His fingers curled around a wine glass as he took the blood in as it slid down his throat, causing the anticipation and curious to rise. He was wondering what Shaggy's friends would say (let alone demand) in regards to their new furry ferocious friend.

"Turn him back into a human right now," Fred's voice reverberated through the dining hall, well, what was considered to be the dining hall.

It was supposedly Dracula's personal dining hall as a gothic fireplace was placed to the left side of the dark maple wood table. Demons and wraiths adorned the mantle as well as the innards of the fireplace. The chairs were crimson blood velvet and almost seemed to polish with a blackened finish despite the fact they were made of wood. Along the walls, weaponry hung or stood menacingly as if they were a million warnings for those who threatened the great vampire king. Maces, swords, axes, crossbows, rapiers, daggers, all seemed evil in their own way and all had appeared as if they were used in the art of murder at some point.

The art of murder, beautifully fatal or so Dracula had thought of it as. The king of vampires watched the teenagers and examined every special feature about them. The one known as Daphne was extremely beautiful, a modern day Aphrodite in a place of horror and torment such as this. However, the diamond that glimmered madly on her engagement finger proved that some masculine hunter of the modern world had captured her for his own. Next to Daphne must of been the said hunter as Fred intertwined his hand with hers'. Those blonde locks, the masculine built- it seemed about right as Dracula imagined the blood flow inside his manly body. Then lastly was the nerdy geeky girl who would always crush after a man she'd never achieve or so Dracula believed. Apparently her name was Velma...Crinkly? Dinkly? Wrinkly? Something of the three names, Dracula didn't care. She seemed silent yet concerned as her eyes held a certain hatred for the vampire before her and yet, they seemed to hold a certain gentleness Dracula could only see in Vanna...next to ditziness but only she possessed that quality. This girl was different and Dracula could see it, then again he could also hear her quickening heartbeat. The sound of living drums, they echoed within the three beings before him as he flashed a demonic grin. The sound of blood pumping throughout their youthful forms - it was a drug to his pointed ears as he watched them act out their emotions for their furry friend of ferocity, the werewolf Shaggy.

"And what have you done with Scooby Doo," Daphne questioned, her own danger proneness being at risk as seeing she asked a question and God only knew what the vampire could do to them. For all she knew he could turn them into God knows what, maybe a werewolf? Oh God that would be a nightmare. Then her engagement ring wouldn't fit and she wouldn't be engaged to her Fred; that and the fact that she would be a werewolf so that really wouldn't help either.

"Hm? Oh you mean the mutt," another sip of blood to make their emotions and impatience rise, "I cast him out into the wilderness of Transylvania." One more sip for flavor pleasure and more awakened emotions. "Just to break poor Shaggy's heart," Dracula gave a horribly wicked smirk at this as he watched the horror and rage draw out on the teenagers' faces. Fred was ready to lunge across the table and throw the blood drink in the vampire's face, or at least give him a right hook. Daphne had to restrain him from doing so despite the slightly forming tears in her horrified eyes. Velma refused to believe this as she gave Dracula a hard, angered stare which gradually formed into a glare. This wasn't like her as she instantly withdrew her glare in fear of what he may do to them let alone her.

However, it was at then the smirk was broken by a long howl of anguish which caused the teenagers to turn and wonder in awe. The howl sounded familiar, not that of their new werewolf version of Shaggy but of someone else who was also a dear friend to them. Followed by the howls were the Hunch Bunch yelling commands to the dog, mostly demanding that he'd return to them, return to the Swamp, etc. From the sounds of it, the dog refused to listen as he charged through the castle in search of Shaggy let alone anyone to help him.

"RAGGY!!!"

"Scooby Doo, where are you," Velma's voice cried out throughout the acoustics of the room. For Scooby to be alive was a shred of hope in this dreary day for her as her eyes scanned the outer halls of the castle. He sounded so close, where could he be?

"ROVER RERE," the Great Dane tore through the dining hall like a bat out of Hell as Dracula snarled in disgust. How did he get in here!? Dracula concluded that once again the Hunch Bunch had royally screwed up. God what was he to do with them? Dracula sighed heavily to himself as he quickly downed the rest of his gory drink. Watching the halls now, he saw the Great Dane emerge and tackle Velma to the ground in a playful way of relief to see her. Growling at this mushy crap, Dracula slunk down into his chair as he refused to watch the pleasant reunion between Scooby Doo and his friends. They welcomed him with open arms as they wiped off some of the dirt and whatnot that Scooby had collected along the way. He panted for a good while, from the looks of it the Hunch Bunch were chasing him as Fred passed them an evil glare to which they razzed their tongues at him.

"Rey.....rurned rhe.....rook," Scooby spoke through pants as Fred and Daphne looked at each other in confusion? They burned the cook? Book? Look? Book would make much more sense but at the sound of hearing that, Dracula grinned wildly and widely as the grin reached his pointed ears. Maybe the Hunch Bunch hadn't failed him as he boomed with laughter that grew more sinister with every passing moment and every echo it brought within the dining room. The Hunch Bunch knew why he was laughing and joined in with their own eerily creepy laughs which caused Daphne to jump a bit. Scooby looked over in defeat as Velma had concluded that the Hunch Bunch had a certain book Scooby was trying to get. When Scooby had seen they had burned the book, he was probably either running to try to find Shaggy and tell him or take his anger out on Dracula. Either way, both made sense to Velma as she watched the vampire.

"What book," Velma's firm tone broke through Dracula's moment of glory like a knife through flesh. Dracula passed her an evil glare before flashing her an evil grin. Both expressions didn't break the brains of the group as she watched the vampire ascend from his chair and walk towards the fireplace, all the time watching the teenagers and their precious Scooby Doo. He allowed a snicker to pass through his fair and sinister lips before staring into the innards of the fireplace. All those demons and wraiths, he could feel them flowing through his veins and brain - bringing sinister ideas of violence and murder to the point where he wanted to carry out those ideas. He wanted to tear into Fred's vocals and strangle him with them. Dracula desired to cut off Daphne's hair and make her choke on it only to turn to Velma and tear her apart limb by limb. He was brought back to his almost fantasy-like realty by the low growl of Scooby Doo.

"The very book that would revert your friend, Shaggy, into becoming human again," Dracula flashed a daringly evil grin and waited to see who would be the first to explode.

"YOU MONSTER," Fred lost it as his voice was filled with rage and loathing. He tore across the room like a bull fighting a rancher. Fred's strong fist almost came in contact with Dracula's lower jaw. So close, he could hear his heart pounding, Daphne screaming, Velma gasping a bit, Scooby Doo calling out his name, only then did Fred find himself frozen. Frozen in time, space, and the eeriness of the castle all by the mere flicker of Dracula's hand. It was strange and yet it felt as if Fred was slowly being turned into a statue. He could feel his bones freeze and tense up as his heart beat grew louder with terror and every passing moment and thought that entered his head. It was painful if anything as Fred found that he couldn't open his mouth to scream. Silent horror engulfed his being as Velma held Daphne back so she wouldn't suffer the same fate despite the fact that they were both terrified. Scooby Doo went to run forward but Daphne grabbed him by the collar and did her best to hold him back.

A sinister snicker emitted from Dracula's throat. How pathetic were these teenagers? Did they think a mere punch could stop him? His yellowed eyes gazed into that youthful orbs of Fred Jones. So much blood in such youth, so much brawn that lacked the brains. Dracula smirked evilly as he watched the teenager feel the pain that the vampire was giving him. This was how to break a person, by mere terror and terror alone. Terror triggered pain, sorrow, anguish, defeat, vulnerability, all the things that would make a person die mentally or physically before another. Dracula knew this, this was how he planned to break the spirit of Shaggy the werewolf.

"Freddy, as much as I am a monster...I am not a monster. I am the King of Vampires and you shall bow to me," he brought his hand down as it seemed to take over Fred's actions. The blonde leader of the bunch soon found himself kneeling on the stone floor as his bones ached immensely from the pressure applied by Dracula's power. Daphne was screaming, yelling at Dracula to stop to which he refused and made Fred bow forward so he was bowing to the Lord of Vampires. At the sound of the scream, a beastly roar rang out from the heart of the castle. Dracula grinned widely at this, it was so easy to cause anger in that Shaggy werewolf of his. He could hear the rushed steps in the castle, he could smell the distant scent of gore and animal combined by Shaggy's werewolf state. He was coming to fight, just as Dracula wanted. By the werewolf's feeble attempts to fight he would break him, crush him before his friends, and make them see how weak one could become just as he had done before. Only this time pain would be added and only then, Dracula would see how far the teenagers would go for their furry friend.

Within a matter of moments, Shaggy roared through the hallway as Velma turned quickly. Her eyes were tear dimmed as the werewolf saw this and stopped. The werewolf Shaggy sat before her, obedient as a simple house dog. It was strange as she watched him for a moment and to her surprise, for one moment she saw the inner Shaggy within the beast. She saw the gentle man she had secretly coveted all these years, she saw the beautiful soul that was him, she saw the real him and not the furry spell he was cursed with. The werewolf seemed to care about her and her alone in that very moment. Fred was always getting into things he couldn't handle and sometimes he deserved what he got. This wasn't one of those cases but still, the tears in Velma's eyes were the only things that mattered. A lonely tear trickled town her freckled cheek as she tried to stifle it but couldn't as Velma watched the werewolf Shaggy offer her a paw as if to wipe her tears away with. In that moment she found it cute and smiled some as the werewolf tried to smile like her, almost become human like her, only to fail in the process and wind up looking creepier than ever. This caused Daphne to jump a bit as the werewolf bowed his head as he felt bad for scaring her like that. Velma giggled in her throat some which caused the werewolf to look up and see her brief smile behind the few tears.

Drats. His plans were foiled. Dracula cast his powers off of Fred and lunged towards the werewolf. Daphne broke from Velma's grasp and ran towards Fred who had blacked out from the immense pain applied on him as well as power. However, Dracula stopped as seeing he had seen the interaction between the geek and the werewolf and instantly thought of something. Casting an evil glare, he harshly gripped Velma's wrist causing her to cry out in pain. Shaggy's werewolf instincts returned as he lunged at Dracula. Just as the vampire wanted, he instantly jumped to the side as the werewolf found himself hitting the mantle of the fireplace and blacking out. For once, Velma screamed in anguish and horror as she saw the werewolf wasn't moving. She kept screaming Shaggy's name even as Dracula dragged Velma out of the dining room and deeper into the castle.


	6. Jinkies

**And once again another chapter for this fic! I'm just glad everyone likes this fic. Seriously I was (excuse me _am_) still nervous about writing this thing because I haven't seen Scooby Doo since last Halloween. That and I'm trying to make Velma a bit more bold cause hey as the saying goes: love makes you do crazy things. ^^ **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter though. ^^**

**Scooby Doo characters belong to Hannah Barbera**

-

****

Chapter 6: Jinkies

-

"What are you doing with me," Velma found herself being dragged down stone stairs by the king of vampires as he bore no emotion whatsoever. It was as if he had changed from vampire to zombie in the blink of an eye, however he tried to resist the urge to drain her of her youthful blood. Dracula knew that would send the werewolf Shaggy on the path of revenge but at the same time it would interfere with what he had in mind. His fingernails dug into her dainty wrist as Velma bit her lower lip to show it didn't hurt her. For him to see her in pain would be satisfaction and victory, two of the things she didn't want him to see.

The ideas began to swirl in her head as Velma began to piece things together. Dracula had vaguely taken notice of her before but he seemed to see her worth after her interaction with Shaggy. Maybe there was something there? But what? Would he keep her hostage and torment her to - jinkies she got it. Velma scowled some at Dracula's sick idea: He would keep her captive and torture her so he could break Shaggy's spirit, that way he would easily bow to Dracula's command. It was also why he kept Scooby away from Shaggy, without his best friend Shaggy would lose control more easily and bend a bit to Dracula's will just to see that Scooby was ok. Velma had to prevent herself (let alone the werewolf love of her life) from being a part of Dracula's sick scheme. She tried to grab onto anything in sight such as a torch, a wall, anything to hold her back but Dracula yanked her downward into the shadows of the castle.

* * *

  
The great dane neared his fallen friend turned werewolf. Sniffing the fur on his monstrous yet hairy figure he knew that the beast held the human Shaggy somewhere inside. Somewhere inside was the man who loved nothing more than his dog and a feast of his favorites. Under the fur there was his owner, who wanted to be free from this curse. Scooby Doo could tell it as he recalled the night of the transformation. The great dane remembered his master begging, pleading, asking for anything but to be turned into an even more nightmare of a werewolf. He remembered the changed features, the fangs, the claws, the massive amounts of fur. It was a horrid, drastic change but still it never changed the great dane's view of his master.

Scooby Doo also remembered the day that they were separated. The great dane had kept up with him for a few miles as he stayed by the werewolf's side. They had reached the swamp and then Scooby Doo lost sight of him. He called out his name a few times but no response was heard. Refusing to believe that the werewolf Shaggy died so easily he scouted the area for him until he could find nothing more than the critters of the swamp.

The werewolf Shaggy growled in his throat which caused Scooby Doo to move back from the beastly body. Scooby Doo knew the only sounds the werewolf Shaggy could make were howls, growls, everything except talk like Scooby could. However, both were classified as canines; ok, sure, the werewolf was part human and part wolf but still the wolf was a part of the canine class. A very vicious class of canine but a canine nonetheless. The werewolf bolted to his paws as his eyes scanned the room. No sight of Velma, damnit, what had that bastard Dracula done to her?! His mind became an array of worry and rage as he looked around. Upon finding Velma gone, he became violent with concern as he threw aside some chairs and other pieces of furniture. His search was in vain as he began to worry as to what Dracula did to her. Maybe he took her to the swamp or fed her to some beast or took her to the torture room. No wait, even worse, he drained her of her blood just so he could see the look on the werewolf's beastly face. All were plausible ideas as every one made the werewolf Shaggy snarl with anger. However, his thoughts and snarls were dismissed by Scooby Doo as he called to him.

"Racula rook rer," this caught the werewolf's attention immediately as he looked over to Daphne who was assisting Fred. Nodding to them as if to say 'stay there' and followed Scooby Doo as far the great dane saw. After that, the werewolf had a slight idea as to where Velma was and bolted for it with the great dane on his tail. There was no way in Hell let alone Transylvania that Scooby Doo was going to let the werewolf Shaggy escape his view again.

* * *

"I know your plan, Drakky," Velma spoke as she found herself eyeing Dracula as he tightened the grip on her wrists. He was currently tying her to a Torture Rack. His plan? Simply to torture her until she screamed which would attract the werewolf Shaggy to come charging into the torture room. From there he would proceed to torment Velma until Shaggy's spirit was broken and he was easily tamable. Velma didn't smirk in satisfaction to know she had figured Dracula out but still kept her part worried part horrified face at the fact that Dracula could possibly resume with his plan. If that would to be the case then she knew that her and Shaggy were obviously done for.

"Hm? How is it a nerdy teenager like you knows my plan," this grabbed Dracula's attention as he resumed to tie the rope but looked over at the nerd. There was no way in Hell she could of known his plans but still, curiosity drew him to wonder how she knew and if she knew precisely what they were.

"It takes brains, something apparently you lack."

"Why you--," Dracula went to lunge for her jugular vein but pulled himself back with a heavy sigh. Great. She had found out his plan. Oh well, at least there was a backup one; only problem was he didn't have one which made the king of vampires feel like a complete ass. Dracula examined the girl for a moment, surely she had to have had something that made her figure out his plan. Maybe she knew someone within the castle? No, she was obviously here for the first time. Once again Dracula seemed to peer into Velma's soul and examine her special quality that made her the geeky girl she was. It was her brains or so he had thought as he smirked.

"Fine, how about this then-"

"No. I figured out your plan so therefore, I try to match your plan or try to do something greater," there was that boldness in Velma again, something she had never thought she had before. It was strange and new to her and figured that if it could intimidate Dracula then it was good.

"Fine, what is it then," sighing at her mere demand he was a bit amused as to what plan she had in mind but figured that it wouldn't top his'. Nothing could top his plan, he was Dracula for God's sake! Even so, curiosity bit him in the ass to wonder what this simple, nerdy girl had in mind. If it was something weak then obviously he would resume with his plan. Otherwise, if it was a strong success then Dracula would have to reconsider and possibly let Velma carry out her plan. Maybe the plan would be impossible to carry out and maybe she would fail, then Dracula would take over once more with his plan. Yes, that's how it would turn out, the Vampire Lord was sure of it.

"You saw how Shaggy reacted to me when he saw me crying. What if I can turn him into a human within one year?"

The Vampire Lord stared at Velma as if she asked for all the weapons in his castle. Dracula was stunned at the question for one but found it unbelievably ridiculous as he blinked a few times. Either she was pulling his leg or being serious and either way Dracula soon found himself laughing his ass off. This led to Velma giving a blank expression at the vampire; somehow, she expected him to mock his idea. The idea itself sounded almost like something from a fairy tale but Velma figured, this place seemed like something out of a fantasy so fantasy had to be the answer. Unless Dracula was actually Old Man Jenkins under the skin and this place was an abandoned amusement park then maybe reality would be the answer. Sadly to Velma's dismay this place was not an abandoned amusement park and Dracula was not Old Man Jenkins. Dracula was the laughing Lord of the Vampires and the castle was as real as the black widow staring at Velma from a dusty web in a corner close to the Torture Rack.

"You...a mortal girl...change a beast...into human? What is this a repeated story or something," Dracula spoke between laughs as he watched her in the rack. She didn't seem to be struggling but she did seem to be startled by his laugh a bit. Dracula laughed for a few more moments before he considered her idea. The idea itself to him was completely and totally impossible. Then again he was friends with a skeleton, three witches, mummy, and Frankenstein. Oh well, Velma's idea couldn't be any worse and besides the only way it could be worse (for Dracula) is if the plan was a success; then Dracula wouldn't have a werewolf to command.

"No. And ontop of that I won't use anything that you have around your castle in regards to spells, jinxes, hexes, and other things."

"Sounds interesting...but what's the catch, my dear," Dracula began to loosen the rope on Velma's ankles on the Torture Rack. He didn't free her completely in case she would pull something on him but from the looks of it, he doubted she would. Besides, what could a nerdy girl do to the Vampire Lord? Bore him to death with scientific formulas and mathematical equations? His eyes met hers' in a hard stare that was filled with concern for the werewolf and a deep sense of hope that Dracula would agree to her dare. If Dracula agreed to Velma's plan then she had a shot at restoring Shaggy to his human self and confessing her feelings to him. However, if he refused she knew that Shaggy would be a werewolf for forever and Velma would eternally have unrequited love.

"You have to give me a room in this castle, food, and everything else a human needs to survive. Also, please Daphne and Fred back to their homes in Coolsville. Aside from that, I'll work on my dare. Is that a deal, Dracula?"

"Fine, fine, yes,yes, of course," watching the Vampire Lord undo her restraints on the Torture Rack she smirked to herself. Velma's plan had gotten through to the vampire and knew that it wouldn't be a mere walk in a garden. Velma knew that her plan would take time, a year; a year to change the man she loved from a beast to a human. Would it be possible? Could it be possible? She was wondering what she was getting to as she was shaking Dracula's hand before following him up the stone stairs.


	7. The Farewell

**Oi vei..finally I do some work to this. Ok...people, I'm nervous with how this chapter came out as seeing there's been alot on my mind. Nonetheless, as said I'm nervous with how this came out let alone how the charas came out. Notice how I try to make Dracula a complete ass in this chapter. **

**Enjoy everyone! ^^**

**Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Fred, Daphne, Dracula belong to Hannah Barbera**

**-**

**Chapter 7: The Farewell**

**-**

Dracula returned from the dungeon with Velma in a matter of moments. The entire time he didn't say anything to her let alone touch her, although he did watch her from the corner of his eye in case Velma would attempt to escape. He highly doubted that she would, after all why would she run out on a deal she just made with him? It made no sense as he observed her remove a few cobwebs blocking her view. Why would a mortal go through all this trouble just to free a cursed friend? Was there more that met the eye? Or was it a mere closeness that they both shared? What if it was love? Dracula smirked. Love made people act like fools and if Velma couldn't break the spell then she was a fool in both love and being unable to free Shaggy from his spell. A sliver of a silver grin flashed onto his face as he walked through the dimness of the stairs.

Spiders fled while others glared at her, their shining sinister eyes also reflecting the flickering flames emerging from torches on the wall. Shadows sprawled like stretching monsters across the stone walls of the stairway. Velma got a chill down her spine as she took it and followed Dracula into the emerging daylight from the start of the stairway. He led her throughout the hall ways of the castle before returning her to her friends who rushed to her side. Dracula grinned wider at the sight of these pathetic teenagers and their emotions. It was an idiotic sight to behold, especially for him as he leaned against a wall and watched them worry over Velma as if she were a diamond from Arabia.

"Are you ok? Did he do anything? Cause if he did so help me-"

"He didn't do anything, Daphne," Velma's tone was calm yet straightforward which caused the werewolf to prick up his ears and look her way. He nodded to her as if to ask 'are you sure' to which Velma nodded to confirm her answer. This relieved the werewolf a bit as he approached her and sat by her side like an obedient guard dog. It made Velma smile a bit which caused Fred, Daphne, and Scooby to be put at ease. It was almost ironic, in a sense. Shaggy could always put Velma at ease or calm her down when he wasn't a werewolf. Now as a werewolf, he was doing the same thing. It made Velma internally giggle which cause her smile to grow a little like a blooming rose bud.

"We made a deal," Dracula's voice boomed from his position and traveled throughout the room like air. The tone was strict and cold like a frozen thorn of a rose as Velma flinched at its' sudden chill it created in the air. Velma's smile died as Shaggy took note of how Dracula watched her. The vampire's eyes danced along her form but not in the manner of sexuality or bloodlust or blood thirst. His eyes watched Velma like a animalistic hunter watched its' prey. There was a lethal venom in his eyes that wanted her dead so he could torment the poor werewolf Shaggy to his grave. Shaggy refused to let his happen, no matter what the cost.

"Ra real?"

"Yes. A deal. Velma is to stay with me in an attempt to break the curse on Shaggy and you three will be free to leave. The Hunch Bunch will take you back to Coolsville," Dracula spoke in a cool monotone voice that held a tinge of evil to it. He spoke the word Coolsville as if it were an infectious disease. With every spoken word from the vampire's lips, horror and shock grew on the faces of Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Scooby Doo. They couldn't believe Velma would make such a deal let alone stay in a place like Transylvania. Clearly she had lost her mind or there was another reason why she would try to break the curse on question though was: was there another reason to break the curse aside from friendship? Possibly love? Velma and Shaggy were always seen together but they always acted like siblings. Maybe there was more that met the eye?

"What?!"

"Relma ro!"

"I've made up my mind and I'm doing this. Shaggy can't stay a werewolf forever," Velma spoke in a gentle yet serious tone. Her eyes met Shaggy's for a moment as he stared back at her in astonishment and above all, concern. Did she know what she was getting into? Shaggy had known what Transylvania was like and what horrors hid behind every shrub and in every shadow. He knew where tormented his victims and where Frankenstein scared the souls out of many. For her to stay here was practically asking for a scare let alone a nightmare. Velma hated both these things and Shaggy knew that all too well. There was only so much he could do to prevent her from entering those territories before she became caught in the horrors of Transylvania. He could only save her from so much before trouble brewed.

Nonetheless, he watched her as she hugged Fred, Daphne, and Scooby and bid her farewells to them. Dracula escorted the trio out of his castle with Velma and Shaggy in tow because to not see their friends off, would be rude. Plus this would possibly be the last time they ever saw each other again if Velma failed in her attempt to break the curse. They didn't have doubt that she would fail as Velma hugged Daphne once more before looking over her shoulder to see the Hunch Bunch. Behind them was the same helicopter used to kidnap them before as Velma internally smirked. In a way it was ironic. First, they kidnap them in a helicopter now they were returning them to Coolsville in the same helicopter. Fred and Daphne boarded the helicopter first only to realize that a certain great dane was missing.

"Wait Daphne, we can't leave without Scooby," Fred spoke with a courageous masculine tone as Daphne nodded in agreement. If they left Scooby Doo it would not only break the deal but it would make the teenagers worry about more than just Shaggy and Velma.

However, before Daphne and Fred could leave the helicopter to search for Scooby Doo, Dracula closed the door on them. The Hunch Bunch locked the door on them so that they couldn't escape causing terror in their faces. They banged on the door and pleaded to be released as Velma stared at Dracula and saw the sinister side of the vampire. Dracula did his best to hide malicious snickers behind his toothy grin as he watched the helicopter start up and drown out Fred and Daphne's pleas. It caused Velma to move back in horror as Shaggy pulled her back away from the whirling blades. The last thing they all needed was a dead Velma, even more so, a dead Velma who couldn't break Shaggy's curse. Watching the helicopter take off into the sky, no one noticed a sneaky Scooby Doo sneak into the castle and hide in a gothic trunk in one of the darkly designed bedrooms. From there, he would wait for nightfall or at least until Velma or Shaggy came into his line of view through the crack in the trunk.


	8. Gentleness Amongst Ghouls

**Holy Hell and Heaven it's been a while since I've updated huh? Thank college. XD Nonetheless, here is chapter 9 - I wasn't sure of all of the racers from Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf so I just put a few in this chapter. Enjoy! ^^**

**All characters in this chapter belong to Hannah Barbera.**

**This fanfic belongs to ME. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Gentleness Amongst Ghouls**

* * *

No sooner the helicopter was out of sight, Dracula turned to face the geek and the beast. By now, Werewolf Shaggy stood before Velma in a defensive position with his fangs beared. A low growl could be heard emitting from the depths of his throat and through the spaces between the sharpened teeth. His eyes were narrowed as they focused on Dracula as he stalked his enemy. By now, the dark brown furry mass that engulfed his lanky figure had stood on end to show that he wasn't playing around. Dracula not only put Velma in danger of Transylvania but Scooby Doo as well. The Werewolf Shaggy knew that Dracula would do a repeat performance and lock Scooby Doo out of the castle and leave him in custody of the Hunch Bunch. However, what made the Werewolf Shaggy grin on the inside was the fact that he knew Scooby Doo was a canine version of Einstein. Okay, maybe not Einstein but still he was pretty smart and would figure a way out of the Hunch Bunch's prison. What made the werewolf worry like Hell though was the fact that Dracula had ideas in store for Velma both good and bad; mostly bad. Sure Velma had made the deal with Dracula to turn Werewolf Shaggy back into a human but she didn't agree to the numerous challenges Dracula would throw her way. This was the first day Velma had spent with Dracula and God only knew what else the Lord of Vampires had up his frilly sleeve.

Dracula was unfazed by the Werewolf Shaggy's defense. He immediately dismissed it with a smirk on his sickly green face. However, he didn't dismiss the idea as to where Velma would stay in the castle. An evil grin drew along his face as the Werewolf Shaggy stared him down, not liking the look that appeared on Dracula's face. Velma didn't like the look either as she stayed close to the werewolf. She had a slight idea what she was in store for but then again, she acknowledged the fact that she was new to Transylvanian mannerisms of torture, hospitality, etc. However, she knew that in any place or region - torment of others meant hatred, dislike, and other emotions of the sort. So far, Velma was exposed to the Rack which was meant to stretch people out as if they were silly putty. Outside that, she knew nothing else of Dracula or his palace aside from the fact that if it was an ancient castle it was bound to have many secret passages as well as rooms.

"Stop your growling, mutt," Dracula spoke in a collectively eerie cool tone that sent shivers down Velma's spine. The Werewolf Shaggy reluctantly stopped his snarling and growling but still stared down Dracula with a wary gleam in his eyes. He didn't stop bearing his fangs just as his fur still stood on end. This caused Velma to grow physically and mentally tense, not only for her slight fear of Dracula but for the safety of the Werewolf Shaggy. Her anxiety increased when Dracula cast a look at her and stared at her as if he was stripping her flesh for her blood. The grin widened across his green shaded face which caused Werewolf Shaggy to bear his black sharp claws. Dracula loved everything in that moment - Velma's fear of Dracula and how it made her appear almost like a damsel in distress,the scent of her sweet blood that radiated from her figure, and the snarling beast that defended Velma. It was a perfect scene for Dracula as the grin slowly transformed into a satisfied smirk.

"Come, I shall show you your room," with this, the Werewolf Shaggy drew in his claws and hid his fangs. The look in his eyes was still a lethal protection which warned Dracula that if he harmed Velma in any way, that he would pay. Dracula brushed off the silent warning as he strode past Velma and the Werewolf Shaggy. Velma didn't follow after Dracula at once but merely rubbed the spot behind the Werewolf Shaggy's right ear. The Werewolf Shaggy sensed this and guessed that Velma was trying to calm him down to which his fur slowly began to revert back to normal. Velma smiled a bit at this and continued to rub the spot as the Werewolf Shaggy soon calmed altogether. Content with this, Velma started to follow Dracula with the werewolf in tow.

"Here is your room," unbeknownst to Velma, her room would be Vanna's room - just before the Werewolf Shaggy devoured her for lunch. Her tattered cadaver was gone by now and yet there was no scent or sight of death whatsoever in the room. Dracula had no intent upon telling Velma whose room that was and what happened in it until the whole deal was over. It would be considered as his final parting gift of torment that would last forever in Velma's mind. Dracula knew that the idea of Velma staying in the room where his wife was killed by her crush would torment her for days on end and possibly give her nightmares nonetheless. This made the Lord of Vampires grin on the inside.

The Werewolf Shaggy on the other hand was appalled. There was no way he could tell her what he did in that room! Sure it was out of starvation and revenge but for her to find out might change the way she thought of him entirely! He had no idea she loved him however what he did know was that she thought of him as a brother. In the past when he was a human, Shaggy would answer the midnight calls. The midnight calls were basically what he titled every time something serious happened to Velma. She would call him at midnight and tell him what happened that day or in the past few weeks, months, or even year - her boyfriend dumped her, one of her boyfriends backhanded her, anything of the sort that they would consider serious. Shaggy found himself staying up until 6 am listening to her and comforting her to the best of his ability. Sometimes he would even drive over with some comfort food in an attempt to cheer her up. It worked like a charm a good deal of the time, other times Velma just needed her space which Shaggy understood. However, there was one time though, when he midnight called Velma. It was a few weeks after Crystal. He had broken off from Mystery, Inc. for a while and needed some time to himself. Shaggy had stayed at home for a few weeks before calling up Velma at midnight. He was sorry that he awoke her from much needed sleep but he needed to get a few things off his chest. What started as a rant and rave about Crystal soon resulted in a gushing of emotions and tears. Velma, stunned by the show of emotion from Shaggy (she had never heard him cry before) drove over no sooner he started to cry. They spent the night at his place and the days after, Velma found herself staying at his place more in an attempt to cheer him up.

For now, Velma began to admire the room, completely oblivious to the fact that Werewolf Shaggy had dined on Vanna as a midday snack. She began to wonder why there were clothes in the dark wood detailed dresser as well as in the intricately designed bureau of the same dark wood. She also saw clean hair brushes, perfume bottles, and other feminine accessories as she asked Dracula why he had these things and if he was expecting her. Dracula gave a sly smirk before responding that the room belonged to his wife who was currently on vacation. The smirk grew some as he looked over at the Werewolf Shaggy who kept his furry mane of a head bowed to the floor. Velma wondered why Shaggy would be keeping his head down, especially after what Dracula said. She shrugged it off for now as she ran her fingers over the silky red sheets of the bed.

"I will leave you to adjust and the like, dinner will be served in an hour," Dracula spoke in a smooth tone before leaving Velma and the Werewolf Shaggy.

* * *

The hours seemed to go by fast before dinner arrived. The Werewolf Shaggy sat patiently outside Velma's bedroom. He waited for her and planned to escort her to dinner as a friend and human would. By now he began to pace back and forth in front of her door (trying not to wear a hole in the floor) before the door opened. Velma poked her head out before seeing the Werewolf Shaggy now sitting at the door like an obedient dog. Smiling a bit, Velma watched him as she invited him into her room. The Werewolf Shaggy was a bit hesitant at first (he never stepped inside any room Velma stayed in all her life) before she gestured him again to enter the bedroom. The Werewolf Shaggy slowly crept into her room in slight fear he may see something he wasn't supposed to but soon Velma came into his view.

His eyes widened a bit as he had to keep his jaw from dropping at how she looked. Velma wore her hair normally with a touch of red lipstick that complimented her gentle tangerine formal dinner dress she had on. The dress was designed almost like a Renaissance dress only updated a bit. The sleeves on the dress came to the elbow and trimmed in lace with a soft rose hue. The dress itself came just a bit above her cleavage and from there it went down to her feet where her red shoes and stockings were hidden. This was a dress Vanna had worn which is why is covered up her feet and seemed a bit tight on Velma but not to the point of suffocation. The dress also had the same soft lacy rose hue around the hips and at the bottom as well as the neckline. However, the trim around the neckline bore a miniature white diamond.

"What do you think," Velma spoke in a shy yet nervous tone. The Werewolf Shaggy responded with a nod of appreciation and satisfaction which caused her to smile. The Werewolf Shaggy was content at seeing her pretty smile as well as the slight red rosy blush that came across her cheeks. Looking at him she took something from her bureau and knelt down. Once again, she gestured him to enter her presence. When he did so she told him to stay still in which he did so while she brushed him down. This caused him to grow a little tense yet calm at the same time; he hadn't been brushed down since Vanna was alive. She would brush his hair and spray some of her Bloody Rose perfume on him which smelled nice despite its' gory title. Yet, Velma did the same. She brushed out the knots and matted bits as best as she could before spraying a different fragrance on him entitled Moon Whisper. When they sniffed it in, the aroma smelled of a bittersweet flower whose name they couldn't recognize.

The Werewolf Shaggy stood gently, not wanting to ruin Velma's handiwork as her smile grew a bit to see that he would go through the caution of not wanting to damage something she did for him - just like when he was alive. It was like prom in a sense, the one night where Shaggy escorted Velma to the Coolsville High Prom. She fixed his bow tie that night and for the remainder of the night, he refused to let anything happen to her neat fixation of his outfit. It made him smile on the inside as Velma watched him walk to the door and nod to her. She understood what he meant and followed him to the Dining Hall.

* * *

"Ah Velma, so glad you could make it for dinner, please take a seat," Dracula spoke in a rather booming nearly joyful tone. Wait a minute, joyful? That wasn't Dracula. Either he had something planned or something was going to happen that night; it wasn't a good sign either way.

Velma had almost forgotten about the dining room and the slight intimidation she received when she saw it. Now upon seeing it again, the intimidation returned with numerous weapons decorating the walls and the demonically gothic theme of almost everything in the room even down to the bloody red candles on the dining table. Velma nervously took her seat at the end of the table as she noticed the plates and the like before her. The dining utensils were the usual - fork, knife, spoon, however all were a striking silver and bore a little demonic bat curling about the top of the utensil. The dinner napkins were a bloody crimson to match the candles and folded in the shape of a neat fan upon the silvery plates. The silver plates themselves were intricately detailed around the rim so it appeared the demons of all races were dancing along them. There was red wine pre-poured in the wine glass that held the same little demonic bat curling about the neck and along the side.

The Werewolf Shaggy sat beside her (for tonight at least) on the floor. He would be fed whatever she could slip from her eating utensil and onto the floor. Dracula didn't seem to mind or care as he sat at the very head of the table. Before he could speak, the door bell rang as the Hunch Bunch answered the door with numerous greetings to people that Velma couldn't see at first due to a wall blocking her view.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited a few friends over," no sooner Dracula spoke his "friends" came into view. Mr. Bonejangles, Frankenstein and his Bride, the Mummy, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and the Witch Sisters all poured into the dining room as a giant crowd of shrieking laughter and friendly threats between each other as they all took their places at the table. The entire time, Velma grew one shade paler with every ghoulish guest that took a seat. They failed to notice Velma at first which relieved her a bit while the Werewolf Shaggy tried to console her by nuzzling against her leg. It wasn't much, but he hoped it had helped her some.

"Ah the girl from earlier, Dracula is she your next meal," asked with a rattling tone of excitement.

"Oh quite the figure, probably could turn her into a bull frog or somethin of the other if I wanted."

"I could do it better!"

"Oh ya! Well who screwed up the potion in the-"

"LADIES PLEASE," Dracula's voice boomed once more as he silenced not only the bickering Witch Sisters but all the rest of the minimal chattering within the room. He gave a slightly exasperated sigh before grinning.

"Velma is here as my guest. She is going to try and break the curse on Shaggy," Dracula said as bluntly as he possibly could. It only took a few moments of quiet before everyone burst out laughing. To break a spell that Dracula cast was the most impossible thing to do in Transylvania! And for a mortal girl to take on this challenge made it all the more hilarious. Velma sunk down into her seat, a bit embarrassed that they came for her as the main comic relief. The Werewolf Shaggy saw her discomfort and unleashed a beastly growl which turned into a vicious bark. This silenced a few while the others laughed hard.

"And the werewolf...he's actually protecting her? Oh this is bone shakin good," said as the laughter rattled his bones. The Werewolf Shaggy on the other hand didn't find it funny and chomped on his leg. This resulted in to gain a serious look and kick the werewolf off of him. The Werewolf Shaggy went back and landed a bit on his side and yelped a bit at the sudden impact of a literal bony foot.

"Don't hurt him," Velma cried out as there was slight anger in her voice. At this the monsters resumed to cackle and laugh while others watched Velma. They noticed how she left her seat daintily and kneeled before the werewolf. They also watched how she gently stroked his fur and how he watched her through his eye slits. A few of them had never encountered this behavior before as they began to question if it was humanity or something they were lacking; a piece of their heart that they had given up to be evil. Nonetheless, the Werewolf Shaggy had nudged her hand softly with the tip of his nose and licked the back of her hand to thank Velma not only for her kindness but her comfort. Satisfied at this, Velma took to her seat and the Werewolf Shaggy returned to his floor seat besides her.

It wasn't long before dinner was served. Tonight it was actually something human that they were dining on - a rack of lamb coated in a sauce with ingredients Velma didn't want to know of. Nonetheless, it was quite tasty and it complimented the red wine perfectly. For dessert they had devil's food cake (no surprise there) topped with cherries and raspberries to bring out the savory sweetness of the cake. Once dinner was over, everyone bid their farewell and thanks to Dracula as Velma left with the Werewolf Shaggy. However, unbeknownst to Velma, Dracula had slipped something into her wine before she came to dinner. Something that would not only affect her but the Werewolf Shaggy as well.


	9. Awaken to the Challenges

**Hi. Here's the next chapter. Sorry if I sound cynical or this is a horrible OMFJWHATWEREYOUTHINKING chapter. There's just stuff going on in my life now that hurts like a thousand daggers.**

**Scooby Doo, Velma, Shaggy, Werewolf Shaggy, Dracula, Hunch Bunch belongs to Hannah Barbera**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Awaken to the Challenges**

* * *

Velma didn't wake up the next morning.

By now it was the afternoon and the Werewolf Shaggy was steadily growing concerned about her. His furry paws started to wear a hole in the floor from all the pacing he had been doing. He was unable to sleep from the previous night when he watched Velma collapsed onto the silky gore shaded sheets of her bed. Velma still wore the orange dress and the Werewolf Shaggy still stayed by her side. At first, the Werewolf Shaggy believed she had fainted out of exhaustion but he knew Velma better than that. She often went to bed early and by the time dinner ended the night before it was only 10 pm – Velma's usual bed time she had made for herself.

Wait.

The Werewolf Shaggy stopped his pacing and looked up as he had an epiphany. What if….Dracula did something? What if before or during the time of dinner, Dracula did something? But what? The last thing the Werewolf Shaggy remembered doing before leaving the dinner table was taking a sip of wine. That was it! His eyes widened a bit as another epiphany struck him. The wine, something had to be in it! What was in it though that could barely be seen? Or had it dissolved too quickly for their eyes? Nonetheless, the Werewolf Shaggy raced over to Velma who was breathing normally. It was eight am, she would be up by now and possibly exploring the castle in a new dress. Dracula hadn't killed her which greatly relieved the Werewolf Shaggy. The Werewolf Shaggy started to nudge her but she seemed to ignore it in her sleep and turned to her side. Sighing a little, the Werewolf Shaggy stayed by her bedside. What could he have slipped in the wine? The Werewolf Shaggy was hoping another epiphany would struck but fortune left him as he started to pace in thought once more.

* * *

By now, the Great Dane had crept out of the trunk as he took in his surroundings. Apparently he was in heavily detailed room complete with numerous types of sofas which all strangely enough were in the shapes of coffins. As he peered over his shoulder, he even saw the trunk itself was in the shape of a coffin as he began to wonder if that was an actual coffin or just a trunk. A dark wood chandelier frosted with glass dangled elegantly above the room. The unlit candles were perched upon the branches of the chandelier; they provided no light for now as seeing the sun cloaked the room. In the corners were tall candelabras that touched the floor with their dark wood frames. They too bore unlit candles and stood besides tapestries depicting vampires ravaging villages as well as the demonic deeds of Satan. The walls were adorned with more tapestries of this sort as they sent chills down Scooby Doo's furry spine.

However he had a few goals in his mind; all of which included avoiding the Hunch Bunch, Dracula, and most importantly finding Shaggy and Velma. Taking a few sniffs, he found himself at the bottom of the staircase where he faintly detected the scent of Velma's perfume from the prior night. Alas he was on the right track! Climbing the stairs with silence, he picked up more scents of her. Along the walls beside him he didn't seem to notice the numerous painted portraits of Dracula; some had victims while others showed him in all his horrible glory. Scooby Doo wondered why the Werewolf Shaggy and Velma hadn't tried to look for him unless it would be considered risky. Then he could understand that or maybe they hadn't known where he had gone off too. He also began to wonder where they were staying at and maybe he could hideout in there and avoid the terrors of the castle.

At last Scooby Doo reached the top of the stairs. He peered down the East and West Wings of the castle as he tried not to get a shiver. It was too late for that as he got shivers down his spine. What lied down those hallways were a few tables, pictures, and other things before it was all plunged into darkness. Shadows emerged from the end of the wings as they almost appeared to be ravenous claws reaching out from the abyss and hungering for a taste of flesh….or possibly fur. Scooby Doo swallowed some as he looked down the center hallway. There wasn't anything too creepy about it, just the fact that it seemed to go on and on without ending. This also frightened Scooby Doo a bit as he knew he had to be brave as he was throughout his other adventures. Taking to the floor once more, he attempted to sniff out Velma's scent. Success! He found her scent once more as he began to follow it into the central hallway until he came to an ornately decorated door. At the top of the door was an elegant V embedded in the dark wood. V? Why V? What did the V stand for; Vampire, Vital, Vanna - wait, Vanna? But why would Velma's scent lead him to Vanna's room? Scooby Doo scratched against the door and waited for an answer.

* * *

The Werewolf Shaggy pricked up his ears at the sound of the door being scratched upon. God, how in the name of spooks was he to open the door when he had no opposable thumbs? This was going to be quite the challenge. He once again attempted to wake Velma by nudging her; this led to a failed attempt. The Werewolf Shaggy then tried to bark or at least make some sort of noise to awake her. Once again, another failed attempt. This time, he tried to pull on the skirt of her dress. However, he pulled so hard that instead of ripping the dress and waking Velma he fell flat on his furry back – another failed attempt. Finally, the Werewolf Shaggy gave in and turned his attention towards the door. How in God's name was he to get it unlocked? Well, first to acknowledged Scooby Doo's presence, he scratched the door in response. Scooby Doo heard the scratched response and knew there was only one other canine type creature in the castle.

"Raggy?"

Another scratch response, it was him, yes! This filled Scooby Doo's heart with joy as he felt his heart skip a beat in content. Scooby Doo gave the door more scratches to show that he was there – now the hard part was getting the door open.

Three hours had passed and still the door remained shut. Just as the Werewolf Shaggy was starting to run out of ideas a yawn emerged from behind him. At last, Velma was up. Why it had taken her so long to wake up, the Werewolf Shaggy knew it dealt with Dracula and that he had done something to her wine. Nonetheless, Velma stretched and looked down at herself and then around the room. She had wondered how long she had been asleep for and then she saw the Werewolf Shaggy at the door that was now covered in scratch marks. Curious as to why he marked up the door, she then heard scratching emerging from the other side of the door. Velma slowly walked towards the door with caution in each step as the Werewolf Shaggy moved for her. As she opened the door she heard the scratching silence and soon she was playfully tackled down by Scooby Doo. Delighted at this she scratched behinds his ears which caused him to lick her all over. The Werewolf Shaggy was glad to see that Scooby Doo reunited with her as well as himself. Now Scooby Doo could hideout in Velma's room and avoid the Hunch Bunch and they would never know. The Werewolf Shaggy grinned internally at this idea as he watched Scooby Doo play with Velma; the Werewolf Shaggy hadn't seen her this happy in a long time and it warmed his heart a bit.

He remembered the last time she was happy though. It was a good while ago and they had just solved another mystery. It was something about a jealous family member who didn't get their share in the will or something. Nonetheless, the remainder of the family invited Mystery, Inc. to a formal party at their beach house in the Caribbean. They accepted and soon they found themselves at a party under the candlelit ballroom ceiling. For some reason, Velma was a little late that night coming from her room and down to the ball room where the party was held. In a matter of moments Shaggy saw her shyly peering into the ball room, almost terrified to come in. Why was she shy though? Was she scared? He had no idea. Shaggy went to approach her but she broke from her shyness and stood in the entrance of the ballroom and she was beautiful. He remembered how wide his eyes were that night and that somewhere under the geekiness there was a princess that appeared like a legend. Shaggy also remembered how he tried so hard to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor. That night the band had started to play Moonlight Sonata and most of the faces in the ballroom were turned to see Velma Dinkly. At the time, she wore contacts that complimented her eyes gracefully and pastel pink lip gloss that shimmered along her fair lips. Her hair was done up in a bow which was trimmed in white blossoms and dotted in the center with diamonds. This matched her sunset orange strapless gown that came to her ankles where pair of peep toe white heels peeked out. The dress itself had a single strap that emerged from the bust line of the dress, around her neck, and returned to the bust line once more. The strap itself was almost like a satin sling for her neck as it exposed the gentle slope of her neck. Where the strap met at the bust line was covered up by a single white flower to match those in her hair. Shaggy saw her blush and smile some as he met her at the entrance and offered her his arm. In that mere moment that Shaggy offered her his arm, their eyes met and for a minute he swore felt something for Velma that was more than friendship. What was it? Affection? Attraction? No, he never judged a person by their looks; he wasn't like that. Lust? No, he was too pure for lust. Then what else was there? Love? Love. Love to Shaggy was found in many of his beliefs – make love not war, peace and love, and so many others. It was also the theme of many songs he listened to, especially by the Beatles and numerous others. So why did he suddenly feel love for Velma in that moment?

However, as the Werewolf Shaggy recalled that memory he began to wonder what and why he felt the way he did for Velma. For now he shrugged it off as he watched Velma leave Scooby Doo and enter the restroom adjoined to her room. Scooby Doo sat besides the Werewolf Shaggy and waited for Velma. The Werewolf Shaggy for some reason couldn't erase the memory from his mind. He also began to wonder if she felt anything more than friendship towards him. It seemed impossible but at the same time possible, after all, Daphne and Fred were soul mates from the start. Had Velma been the same for Shaggy? Was he to propose no sooner she freed him of his curse? If she freed him of his curse? The Werewolf Shaggy's thoughts were interrupted by Velma who returned a few moments later in a casual burgundy dress that had long sleeves down to her arms. Around the forearm, the sleeves were a bit puffy almost like a princess' gown. This dress also covered up her neck and went to the ankles. There was a thin light bubblegum pink lacy belt draped gently around the waistline as if it held the dress together. At the middle and tip of this lacy belt were two garnet tear drops. Velma slipped on her red shoes and smiled at Scooby Doo and the Werewolf Shaggy who nodded in approval of her outfit. The Werewolf Shaggy nodded the most, for he couldn't look away from her. There was something about her that just made him content on the inside that he didn't quite understand.

The Werewolf Shaggy followed Velma to the dining hall. They had left Scooby Doo in her room with the promise that she would return with something for him to eat. Plus, Velma's new room would also act as a hiding spot for Scooby Doo to escape the Hunch Bunch as well as Dracula. Scooby Doo was satisfied by this and for now, hid besides her dresser which shadowed his canine figure. From the view of the door, he was no where to be seen which acted as a perfect hiding spot for him. To ensure his safety, Velma locked her bedroom door and placed the key behind the V in the door frame.

* * *

As Velma and the Werewolf Shaggy entered the dining hall, the Lord of Vampires awaited at the head of the table as if he never left the room. He bore a smug grin as he sipped his wine and watched them with an eerie stare. Nearly a whole day had gone by without Velma doing anything to help the Werewolf Shaggy with his curse – this pleased Dracula. He figured by slipping in the sleeping pill it would set Velma almost a whole day back from getting any work done in regards to the curse. Dracula also figured, the longer Shaggy stayed a werewolf the more he could break the werewolf's spirit so that he could become Dracula's slave. The Werewolf Shaggy noted Dracula's presence and instantly put his guard up to protect Velma at all cost. If anything had happened to Velma, he would never forgive himself. Velma on the other hand, attempted to ignore Dracula. However, it was hard to do so as he stood and took several slow steps around the dining hall table. The sound of his footsteps cut through the air like a knife to flesh. Dracula held the wine glass in his hand as if he feared of breaking the glass that held the red wine.

All the while, he bore his still smug grin as from the corner of his eye he watched Velma. Dracula imagined his red wine as her blood and drank the beverage slowly, letting it coat his fangs and slowly run along his pallet. She tasted delicious, like the perfect blend of fruit and sweetness. In his mind, Velma's blood was a mix of crushed crimson grapes and strawberries. Maybe there was a faint tinge of raspberry but nonetheless, he imagined the taste. Smooth and sweet, just as Dracula liked it. He observed Velma now as she reached for an apple in a fruit centerpiece in the middle of the table. He watched as she examined her selection and reached in as if she was gently plucking a daisy from the Earth. At the same time, Dracula failed to notice the faint growl emitting from the Werewolf Shaggy's throat. By now, the Werewolf Shaggy's eyes locked onto Dracula as he began to imagine all the ideas that were swirling about in the Lord of Vampires' head. Just as quickly as Dracula imagined the taste of her gore, Dracula grabbed Velma's wrist in a vice grip. Velma yelped at the surprise of him doing so as well as the tightness he had on her wrist.

"How did you sleep my dear? I take it the sleeping pill helped you," Dracula's grin widened as Velma's eyes did the same. The Werewolf Shaggy snarled in both anger and self-hate. Why didn't he think of that? A sleeping pill, of all things! Dracula must have slipped it in Velma's wine! The werewolf silently cursed himself for not thinking Dracula would do such a thing.

"That's cheating in our deal, Dracula," Velma bit her lip at the numerous names she wanted to call him. She knew she couldn't bring herself to do it, after all, he was a vampire and she was a mortal. If Velma tried to go against Dracula either her or Shaggy would suffer the consequences. Besides, Velma didn't want Shaggy to suffer anymore than what he already did.

"Life isn't easy, my dear," Dracula spoke with a coolly smooth tone that unnerved Velma greatly.

"There will be challenges regardless if it's fair or not," for a moment the Lord of Vampires dug his nails into Velma's gentle wrist. This caused her to whimper in hurt and triggered the Werewolf Shaggy to lunge and clamp hard on Dracula's ankle. Dracula jumped back with a painful hiss and kicked off the Werewolf Shaggy. The werewolf yelped as he hit the floor on his side which caused Velma to get on her knees and check on him. He gave her a nod to assure her that he was all right as their eyes focused upward on the Lord of Vampires. Dracula grinned widely and examined his hand that previously gripped Velma's wrist. On the tips of his green sharp nail tips was fresh blood as he licked each nail tip slowly, savoring the taste of Velma's blood. The grin widened as he compared the actual taste of her crimson blood to what he imagined. Just as he thought, Velma would make a deliciously smooth drink but for now that would have to wait. Dracula stared at Velma once more before leaving her and the werewolf alone in the dining hall.


	10. The Nightmare

****

Oi it's been a good while since I've updated, eh? Nonetheless, here's chapter 10...also here's hoping I still do the characters good. ^^; I'll be updating my fics for a good time until next week. Why? Cause school starts up again for me with the hopes of a job on the line. ^^

Oh btw - apparently there's a new Scooby Doo series on Cartoon Network. I haven't checked it out yet but I figured my awesome readers would want to know. ^^

Once again, enjoy! ^^

Velma, Dracula, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo belong to Hannah Barbera

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Nightmare**

* * *

The Werewolf Shaggy and Scooby Doo took turns staying on guard that night as Velma slept without the inducing of sleeping pills. However, Velma was plagued that night with a nightmare from the corners of her mind. She dreamt that the Werewolf Shaggy was actually Shaggy's dark side - the side that he never wanted anyone to see where he was depressed and angered; a side he would never show to Velma. In her nightmare, the sky was as red as her gore and everything was as dark as shadows. She was walking through a forest of deceased trees whose limbs seemed to grow and reach for her with every step she took. This terrified Velma enough to cause her to walk faster and deeper into the forest. The path in her dream was unknown as it led her to what appeared to be the oldest tree in the forest. It was ebony and had branches that seemed to engulf the ominous sky. It had a rather menacing appearance as Velma took a few steps back from the terrifying tree of darkness. No sooner she did, she heard a whimper coming from beyond the tree that mortified her. The whimper held a specific vocal tone combined with an animalistic tone. She couldn't see where it came from but she knew who it belonged to as her eyes widened. It was the Werewolf Shaggy's, Velma knew she had to help him but how? The cries of pain grew beyond the towering shadowy tree as Velma knew what she had to do. If she could do it or not would be another thing but it was still worth a try.

Velma began to climb the tree as it seemed to grow underneath her. She didn't care as long as she could assist the Werewolf Shaggy. However, with every whimper and yelp that cried out every few seconds or so it seemed to become more human. Was he...no...he couldn't be changing back! How? Nonetheless, Velma climbed faster and quicker as she slipped a few times but that didn't bother her any. Maybe it scared her a bit but that was about all it did. Climbing onward and upward, she yelled in a shock surprise as her foot gave out underneath her and she found herself dangling from a limb. The limb began to crumble from the base as Velma attempted to find another way to get off the limb and get to Shaggy. However, luck seemed to be on her side as she felt a tree branch form under her shoes. Releasing the breaking limb she allowed it to fall to the side as Velma grabbed another branch over her head that wasn't too far from the breaking one.

After a good while of climbing, she reached a barren patch of land splattered and dotted with blood as an all out combat took place between a scarred Dracula and a beaten up Werewolf Shaggy. However, it struck her as strange - not too long ago she heard his whimpers almost sound human. Why was he still a werewolf? It was at then her eyes widened as for a split second, the Werewolf Shaggy turned into a human before turning back into his monstrous form. She now understood, his humanity was trying to break free and free himself of his own curse so he could be human again. The Werewolf Shaggy hadn't seen that she was there before to help him but now Velma was there and she could help him more than ever. Jumping down from the tree, Velma called out to him. The Werewolf Shaggy looked over at her and for a moment, she saw a flash of his angered chocolate eyes soften and become the eyes she would see as a human. It was a reassurance to her or at least an attempt to tell her that everything would be all right. She bit her lower lip as the gentleness struck her heart and caused her to turn a light shade of red. For a moment she wanted to blurt out how much she loved him since day one but her want of doing so turned to horror as Dracula kicked him hard across the face. Velma called out to him as Dracula (now seeing that the Werewolf Shaggy was down) started to stride towards her as a wild, feral grin of bloodlust began to form on his face.

Velma took a few quick steps back before tripping over an unseen rock. Dracula was quickly advanced on her as he broke into a sprint and leaped for Velma. He wanted to taste her blood in his mouth as ferocity spread into his eyes which narrowed in want. Velma let out a mortified scream as she brought her hands over her face...

And then she awoke.

She bolted upright in bed, terrified of what would happen next in her nightmare. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she could feel her heart beating speedily in terror. Velma's breathing was heavy as she looked up to see the Werewolf Shaggy sleeping soundly at the edge of her bed. Her eyes quickly looked over at the door to where she saw Scooby Doo watching the entrance like a hawk. Smiling faintly, she slipped out of the sheets and slowly crept towards the Werewolf Shaggy. Something had struck her with a great curiosity as she wanted to try it out. For a moment, a slight blush had crawled across her cheeks as she reached out and gently rubbed behind the Werewolf Shaggy's ear. He responded by giving a satisfied rumble in his throat and nuzzled the sheets. Velma giggled a bit softly at this and figured she would go one step further by getting a bit closer to him.

"Shaggy," she whispered in a calm, clear tone. She called him by his real name. Not what Dracula called him with his Transylvanian accent or even the Werewolf Shaggy. Velma called him the name he would always be identified with, save from his first and last name. Shaggy was the name everyone called him from the time he was a kid until this present day and beyond.

The Werewolf Shaggy opened his eyes to the sound of his name. He then yawned and stretched some before looking over at Velma as she smiled. By looking over at her, it was a form of response. A response that showed that somewhere under the fur, he was still human as she received a shock. Velma saw his eyes and her heart skipped a beat not only in joy but her secret admiration for the man inside. In his eyes were the same gentleness and tenderness she saw in the nightmare. It was the reassurance that everything would be all right despite the fact that he was a beast and she was a human. Velma turned a little red at the gentleness in his eyes as she smiled faintly. She could see beyond the fur and see the humanity hidden under the fur and showing itself in his eyes. He would be human again, she would make sure of that. Aside from his limited actions, he could only show his humanity in his eyes. Velma smiled as she continued to rub behind his ear.

* * *

The next day came in a matter of hours. Scooby Doo was asleep besides the dresser that hid him in its' dim shadow. Velma had returned to her comfortable spot under the covers as the Werewolf Shaggy moved closer to her. However, he did not smother her with his closeness. Rather he kept himself at a distance where he would be comfortable to know that he was close to her. Velma, unable to sleep in the early hours of the morning, was eager to teach the Werewolf Shaggy his lessons as to how to be human again or at least retain what humanity was left within. However, she also knew she needed her rest and forced herself to sleep. Her eyes opened like slits from whatever sleep she had gained in the previous morning hours as she noticed the Werewolf Shaggy. It made her smile a bit to see him curled up at the mid section of her bed. He was still asleep but Velma figured it would be best to let him sleep, he would need it for today anyway.

Velma slipped out of bed keeping her actions as silent and gentle to the best of her ability. She tip toed to her dresser and carefully opened the door, doing her best not to make the hinges creak and moan in anguish. Retrieving a dress, shoes, and socks Velma slowly and quietly entered the restroom. In doing so, she failed to notice the Werewolf Shaggy shift in his sleep. Because of his sudden shift, he didn't feel Velma in the bed beside him and woke up abruptly and alert. His head whipped about the room, searching for Velma. She wasn't in sight as he began to become filled with panic. If something had happened to her, the Werewolf Shaggy would never forgive himself. The Werewolf Shaggy leaped from the bed and onto the floor, no sooner he did so his claws emerged in case something disastrous had happened. His eyes darted about the room as he heard the water running in the restroom. She was possibly in there which gave him a bit of relief. The claws reverted back into the furry paws as moments passed before the restroom door opened. The sound of the opening door caused Scooby Doo to awaken as the Werewolf Shaggy observed him. Velma emerged from the restroom in a dark tangerine dress with sleeves down to her elbows. The sleeves were trimmed in a creme shade with flecks of gold as the same trim appeared on the collar line and the very end of the dress. She also wore a pair of light brown simple flats that were hidden under the dress as she didn't mind. Looking over at the Werewolf Shaggy, Velma smiled to see him nod in approval of her outfit and that he was awake.

"Good morning boys," Velma said in a cheery tone as they nodded and barked some to return her greeting. Today would be one step closer to making the werewolf human again or so Velma hoped as she left the room with the werewolf and canine in tow.


	11. Bitten

**As promised, another chapter! There will be...possibly...one more to come and then I'll write more depending what happens to me for the rest of the week. I hope you enjoy it and I hope I got the characters right. ^^; **

**Velma, Shaggy, Scooby Doo, Dracula belong to Hannah Barbera**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Bitten**

* * *

After obtaining some food to appease their appetite, the lesson had begun. Today Velma had hoped to teach the werewolf how to stand on his hind legs. This didn't seem so hard or so Velma had believed, in most pictures of werewolves she had seen they were standing on their hind legs. However, from the looks of it - the Werewolf Shaggy had grown so accustomed to running and walking on all fours, he barely used his hind legs just to walk. Velma assumed he might have had a vague memory let alone skill of walking on hind legs as she hoped to help him stand on his two hind legs in not only the manner of a werewolf but of a human as well.

Gently taking his front paws numerous times, Velma helped him to stand on his hind legs. Most of the time he lost his balance and yet she kept her patience as well as a soft smile on her face. She encouraged him to keep trying until he got the position right. The Werewolf Shaggy took her encouragement like a rose taking in the sunlight. However, in the shadow of the sidelines, Dracula was watching. He grinned at the failed attempts and wished that the failed tries would resume. Yet at the same time, his eyes lingered on Velma. The taste of his blood still danced along his pallet. He wanted more of that taste. It was smooth yet delicious to the senses; he licked his tongue along his fangs. Dracula would need to get her away from the Werewolf Shaggy but the question was how?

After what seemed like hours of trying (in fact it was only two hours to say the least), Velma took a quick break. As she sipped water from a chalice, Velma wondered if her lessons were going to pay off and if she would break the spell. No, of course she was going to. Not only for Shaggy but to confess her undying love for him and in hopes that maybe he felt the same way for her. Velma sighed. Who was she kidding? A man like Shaggy wouldn't like her like that, or would he? After all they were close friends. Velma's thoughts were broken by the sight of the Werewolf Shaggy. They widened a bit as she watched him place his paws on a stone wall and slowly creep their way up along it. Scooby looked over in the same stunned manner, the only time he had ever seen the werewolf walk on his hind legs was when he was first transformed into one. Outside that, he rarely did it. Soon, the Werewolf Shaggy stood on his hind legs but leaned against the wall. Velma stood up, her mind completely blown away at the fact that he was actually doing it. The Werewolf Shaggy then slowly backed away from the wall and caught his balance before falling over. Nonetheless, he was still standing, he did it!

Scooby, overjoyed in the successful attempt barked happily, and ran circles around Velma. Velma smiled and hugged Scooby as he proceeded to lick while she laughed as well. The moment of joy reminded the werewolf of when he was alive and how excited Velma would get at solving a mystery or some mathematical formula that wracked her brain. It made him smile on the inside as he watched her in her moment of joy. Velma, content that her hard work had paid off, ran to the Werewolf Shaggy, and hugged him. In return, he slowly went back a bit only to catch himself and gently wrap his furry arms around Velma. Scooby ran off to leave the two alone, plust to grab a quick snack for himself. For a moment, Velma remembered when Shaggy was human and how he hugged her. It was sweet and gentle yet full of emotion and for a moment, she felt like she was in a memory of him holding her in his arms. Velma wanted to tell him in that moment how much he meant to her but she acknowledged the fact that he probably wouldn't be able to tell her his feelings; if he had any for her. Pulling back a bit, Velma looked into the werewolf's eyes and saw them shining with emotion and happiness. She felt her heart skip a beat because that's what she was feeling.

Dracula, deciding to be a mood killer of the moment quietly slunk a few feet behind Velma. The Werewolf Shaggy saw this and shrugged it off. The Lord of Vampires, had an idea that would get Velma away from Shaggy and possibly do some mental damage. For every second that Dracula got closer, the more the werewolf's fangs bared themselves in anger and protection of Velma. This caused Velma to become a bit scared of the werewolf, in fear the animalistic qualities were overruling that of the internal human's. She moved back a bit as Dracula leaned in to take a bite into her wrist. This caused the Werewolf Shaggy to counter react and lunge forward to bite off Dracula's face. This didn't work so well as the werewolf's fangs came in contact with Velma's wrist.

He bit her. Surely it was by accident all thanks to Dracula but still, he bit her. Dracula took to the shadows again like a ninja and waited for Velma's response. Surely it would be of horror but what else would she do? Velma drew back quickly from the werewolf Shaggy and examined the bite mark on her wrist. Unbeknownst to Velma, Dracula had snuck up behind her so that it would appear that Shaggy lunged for her instead of him. By now the vampire was gone as a sinister snicker reverberated throughout the room. Velma retreated more in horror as blood dripped ever so slightly from her new injury. Looking up fast, she noticed the terror and concern in the werewolf's eyes as for a moment she could feel the human hurt that Shaggy was feeling; he didn't mean to bite her he was merely trying to attack Dracula so he would get away from her. Confused and a bit mortified, Velma bolted from the room in search of gauze or something to wrap her injury in. She was still getting adjusted to the castle and was unsure of where things were. The werewolf took this the wrong way and assumed that he had frightened her off. The werewolf Shaggy howled at his own self-stupidity for the fact that he harmed her. Hearing the howl, Velma cringed in pain to leave him so abruptly while Dracula grinned madly like a satisfied lunatic from the shadows. However, the King of Vampires wasn't done with Velma yet.

Stepping in front of her, he gripped her forearms which caused her to gasp a bit in terror. Velma wasn't prepared to break from him as the scent of gore instantly filled the musty air. Blood, it made the vampire's lips tremble with want and his deceased heart come alive with an insatiable need. He needed her blood, he wanted her blood - not for his own pleasure and survival but to make the werewolf squirm with sickened thoughts and untamed loathing.

"Velma, my dear-," his voice was eerily smooth as a toothy grin came upon his ghastly green face. Velma started to struggle as she dared not to make eye contact with him. She knew what he wanted and had to break from him quick or else she was his next course.

"Let go of me, what do you want," that was a foolish question, it was obvious what he wanted. Velma mentally kicked herself for asking that question but then again she was caught in a state of panic and couldn't calm herself down.

"I just want to want help you, my dear," he started in a cool tone.

"I know the pain of being bitten by certain pesky werewolves," Dracula grinned smugly. He knew he had her now; he knew she needed some medical assistance and fast, the scent of blood was enticing the vampire's bloodlust. Nonetheless, Dracula gripped her wrist a bit too tightly causing more blood to spurt out and the lust to increase. He could feel himself giving away too easily and for once allowed himself to be drawn to the aroma of blood instead of hiding it. Dracula dragged her through a secret passage behind a crimson tapestry depicting Persephone's descent into the Underworld on the upper level of the castle. It was an ironic tapestry, especially for what was happening at that moment - the heroine being dragged into a possible Hell by the villain. Velma struggled from time to time and often yelled for assistance but no one came.

The secret passage led them to a hidden room of the castle as Velma knew something was up immediately. The room was dark and dimly lit with candles whose wax draped over the skulls of blood drained victims past. The fade scent of gore floated in the atmosphere as it mixed with the rather strong scent of musk and roses. There were numerous tables, most ebony while others were blood red but there was nothing medical in sight. Was this her end? Was this her final moment? No, she refused that. She needed to save the love of her life through death or life itself. Her bravery was broken by a mere snicker and a force. Velma could feel herself falling backward into what she didn't know as she heard the low rumble of satisfaction in Dracula's throat. Quickly lunging forward, the vampire took no chances and plunged his fangs into her open wound as she let out a painful scream. Satisfied by this, Dracula resumed to drain Velma of her gore.

Until she punched him in the Adam's apple that is. Coughing hard, some of her blood splattered on her as Dracula went back. Standing a bit, Velma proceeded to kick him in the chest as well as the groin. Doubling over in pain, Dracula fell to the floor as Velma stood with a slight smirk. Thank God Daphne taught her a few moves a good while back. Granted, this was the first time Velma ever used these moves but was glad she did otherwise she would have most likely died. She did have a good amount of blood drained from her as for a moment she felt a bit dizzy. Nonetheless, Velma had to escape. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Somehow, Velma had to find her way from the lair of gore to Shaggy so he could help her.


	12. A Fight of Ferocious Fangs

**And another chapter! ^^ Nonetheless, I watched 5 min. of the new Scooby Doo series...THEY NEED TO BRING BACK THE ORIGINAL. SERIOUSLY. And maybe some of the really old Scooby Doo movies where they meet the Addams Family and whatnot. **

**Once again I am partially nervous as to how this chapter came out character wise. I just hope to capture them right is all. ^^; **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Velma, Shaggy, Dracula, Scooby Doo belong to Hannah Barbera**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Fight of Ferocious Fangs**

* * *

Velma bolted up the secret passage's tunnel, all the while blood dripped down from her hand, and onto the floor. Her hand felt along the dark tunnel for her way out. Thank God it was a single, narrow tunnel as she soon found herself emerging from the tapestry depicting the Grecian myth. Velma's mind was in a haze due to her blood loss, she was a bit delirious, and not knowing her way entirely around the castle didn't help any. Little droplets of blood on marked where she had ran as she took off down the stairs and soon found herself running past the dining hall. At the same time, Scooby Doo happened to look over at Velma. Something wasn't right with her. There was blood on her arm and was still flowing a bit, leaving blood marks on the floor. Where was she going? What was she doing? He went to call her name but it was too late as he watched her throw open the castle door and run off to the castle grounds and beyond. He had wondered what happened to her as he was curious if it dealt with Dracula or not. It probably did but nonetheless, this was not good. Velma had no idea where she was going let alone what she was doing. Was she even in her right state of mind? Scooby guessed she wasn't. However, the great dane had been at the castle long enough to know the monsters that roamed in the swamps and wilderness. Scooby also knew Shaggy knew the creatures and how to deal with them. No sooner the great dane turned around, the Werewolf Shaggy was standing on his hind legs behind him.

"Raggy, Relma's rin rouble," Scooby spoke to him in a worried tone. The Werewolf Shaggy nodded, had appeared at the sound of the front door slamming shut. Taking no chances, the werewolf got down on all fours, and ran like the wind with Scooby Doo behind him. The werewolf didn't want to run like this because he didn't want to think (let alone make Velma think) that her lesson was in vain and that they'd have to restart what she taught him. However, by running on all fours it was a quicker way to get to her and hope that she wasn't dead let alone in trouble already.

* * *

When Velma pressed her hand against a blackened dead tree, she knew she wasn't in the castle anymore. She was outside. Alone. With no protection. Granted, she could fight but who knew what lied out here in the wilderness? This was a place where witches brewed potions from Hell and the living dead walked the land; God only knew what she would find. Catching her breath from running, she began to realize that running after a blood loss wasn't a good idea but she had to get away from Dracula; otherwise, he probably would have killed her on the dot. Velma wondered how far she was from the castle and if she could make it back before nightfall. Looking down at her cut and bite mark, she was a bit relieved to see that it clotted. She would have to take care of it when she got back to her room...if she got back to her room.

The possibility of her getting back to her room seemed to grow very faint. From everywhere around her, Velma heard a plethora of snarls and growls. Velma's eyes widened as she looked around her. Whoever was making the numerous noises must have been in the shadows, for all Velma could see of them was there narrowed eyes of different shades. This made Velma even more terrified as she made a break for it. Behind her the creatures sprang to life in the form of wolves (alive and living dead), coyotes (also alive and living dead), and a few ebony snakes. The wolves and coyotes reminded Velma of hell hounds as she ran only so far only to trip over a loose branch. Her glasses went flying forward and onto the barren land which expanded into a swamp.

"Jinkies, my glasses," Velma freaked out as she frantically began to search for them. She could feel the hounds gaining on her as their snarls were low and lethal. Her vision was blurry as she felt for glasses but so far, no luck. She began to wonder if this was her end as she felt her heart racing like the fastest car in the world. Would no one save her? And the deal! Shaggy would never be human again! No, she had to find her glasses and find a way out. Grabbing her glasses and putting them on, she saw the vicious creatures. They were quit close to her now as she backed up as much as she could before she almost touched the dark swamp water. Velma could fight humans and vampires, but animals? She didn't have a chance.

Just as Velma thought her life was about to be ended by the vicious fangs of the wilderness, to howls broke the air of tension and panic as both sounded familiar to her which made her smile on the inside. Maybe this wasn't her time yet and maybe she would survive the torments of this otherworldly place for her love. One howl was almost inhumane but still had a trace of humanity within it while the other was that of a mere canine. In a matter of moments she saw her prince in furry armor stand on a rocky terrain near her. He almost seemed human as he stood on his hind legs and yet Velma knew he was still beastly by his appearance and from how the sunlight glistened on his slightly pink fangs. Even so beyond the faint gore on his fangs she knew that somewhere inside was a human with a big heart. Besides him was the great dane himself, Scooby Doo. He was never one to fight but even so, what was the worse he could do? It wouldn't hurt to try as Velma's eyes never left that of her werewolf crush. Jumping down to her level the werewolf Shaggy went down on all fours and lunged. In a matter of moments there was a blood bath as Velma grew terrified with every minute of it. Scooby on the other hand followed the werewolf and guarded Velma as he helped her escape to the sidelines.

Scooby Doo led her to just under the rocky terrain where the werewolf and Scooby stood just before leaping down. The werewolf snarled at the numerous wolves and coyotes that attempted to attack Velma. In return, they wasted no time and lunged at the Werewolf Shaggy. This caused Velma to look away for a spilt second before looked over in curiosity. To her astonishment, the Werewolf Shaggy was fighting (almost humanly at points) as it stunned and scared her a bit. She watched the werewolf be bitten by the ravenous creatures while he clamped onto their throats and ripped out their vocal chords and flesh, rendering them dead. Other times, he fought like a human which astonished her greatly. He threw them off and made a punching gesture, only to open his claws wide and scratch them straight across the face or chest. Scooby Doo was just as stunned as she was, however, he was snapped back to reality when ebony snakes hissed, and attempted to come his way. He merely snarled at them as they knew not to bother with the great dane and slithered off. Velma smiled a bit and thanked him for this as he nodded to her; only then did they return their eyes to the werewolf's combat. With every bite and scratch the werewolf received, a tear came to Velma's eye. Instead of seeing the werewolf fighting for her, she saw the human defeating the numerous monstrous canines. It made her smile a bit as she looked beyond the beast and saw the man she loved inside, trying to fight his way out physically and mentally. Her heart was broken however as she watched a rouge coyote chomp into his leg. Velma felt the tear roll down her cheek as she grew more worried by the moment. However, the Werewolf Shaggy took care of this and bashed the coyote's brain in as its' clamp released and it fell over dead. The rest of the wolves and coyotes took the cue to leave and ran off, yelping in doing so.

Velma stood quickly and ran to the Werewolf Shaggy as Scooby Doo followed her. As she ran to his furry figure she began to take note of the blood seeping into his fur and down along his body. She saw the numerous scars and scratches left on his fur as she felt her heart die in that moment and her breathing stop. What had they done to him! She pictured the human Shaggy being injured as badly as this as she tried not to cry. Trying to force the tears back, she ran to his lanky furry form. He was all that mattered to her in that moment as she neared him slowly.

"Norville," Velma asked in a gentle tone. She wanted to ask if he was all right but she had stunned herself when she called him that. She never called him Norville unless the situation was dire. In this case, the situation was quite serious as he was a bit stunned by the fact she called him that. Nonetheless, he looked over as the ferocity died in his eyes and in its' place was that gentleness she always loved about him. It broke her heart a bit more yet somehow it was repaired in the same manner that he could come out of a fight with softness in his eyes. The very gentleness and softness that he had when he was human. However, his eyes closed as he fell backward and passed out. Acting fast, Velma caught him before he could land in the murky death scented swamp water. Velma placed one furry arm around her shoulder and held it there, while she placed her other hand on his hip. Nodding to Scooby Doo, the great dane led them back to the castle of Dracula.


	13. AN: This WILL Be Continued Soon

Good screamings, everyone!

I should probably explain where I have been in the last year or so. No a certain werewolf from this fic didn't eat me…if he did that would really suck but I digress. I have currently been bearing the stress and life of college which as most of you know is pretty much a beautiful nightmare of awesome experiences and stress.

However, I **WILL **be continuing this fic.

You see, this week is finals, and as many of you know, finals are the demonic spawns of Satan regurgitated by the world into the palms of teachers and professors alike, and given to us to take as a test of wit, future, and life.

I thank those of you who have been attracted to this little tidbit of a darker Scooby Doo fic – this fic is actually my second highest rank fic I have in creation. The first one is a xxxHOLIC fic entitled Reason.

Nonetheless, I will probably be continuing this huge fic possibly next week. Summer starts, there's no school, and I am saving up for Otakon.

Read on my readers and by next week you will be given another chapter or so of The Love and Suffering of a Werewolf.

Thank you once again. ^^

~Sora


	14. Emerge

**Well, as promised it is next week and here's the next chapter! Enjoy everyone! ^^**

**Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Dracula, Velma all belong to Hannah Barbera**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Emerge**

* * *

Once the palace came into view, a small smile of relief blossomed on the face of Velma Dinkley. Almost there, almost safe in a place where the dead attempted to stop her from saving her beloved from his curse. Wait a minute, what was safe about that? From the sounds of it nothing but if it was to free Shaggy from his werewolf state, then it was worth it. Watching the Werewolf Shaggy from the corner of her eye, she noticed his faint breathing as he remained unconscious. The smile grew some. She remembered how peaceful he would look when he was asleep and his windswept hair would gently touch his forehead. He always fell asleep in the back of the Mystery Machine. Sometimes he would drift off while Cream played on his headphones. Velma would often turn his headphones off once he was out of it.

They soon reached the castle as the doors creaked opened. The sound echoed throughout the wide spaces of the palace and resonated within every stony crevice. It brought a smile to Dracula's smug face, as he watched the doors from the corner of his eye. Leaning against the star railing he observed the Great Dane leading Velma and the wounded werewolf into his estate. Dracula sneered. Damnit, she didn't die – even after taking off like that. Then again, she had the two mutts to protect her.

Scooby Doo bit his tongue to not growl at Dracula. It would have led to more trouble and all he was worried about was getting Shaggy back to health. Instead, he ignored the vampire as well as Velma. But even so, the book worm could feel the vampire's eyes tearing into her back like a menacing beast. His eyes were fixated on her very frame as shivers arose on her spine. His stare was cold and heartless like a thousand stinging daggers of ice as she bit her lower lip with every step she climbed. Velma had more important things to worry about as she kept a gentle yet firm hold on the injured werewolf and walked on.

Dracula's icy stare followed her like a secondary shadow even to the upper landing. Once she reached there, the werewolf's eyelids began to slowly blink open. The vision was blurred at first as the shade of the carpet and walls stood out most to him. They penetrated his corneas, forcing him to take in more details. The furniture, the colors of the Great Dane before him and that inevitable blue that was his collar, the feel of something plush amongst his furry frame, followed by something fleshy holding him in place.

Wait…Velma! Where was Velma? Oh God, if she had been murdered or harmed he would never forgive himself! He would never be able to tell her how he liked the way her short hair blew back in the wind or how it was cute that she smiled at the most simplest scientific discovery or piece of technology or- his thoughts were cut off by the scent of faint blood, dirt, a nearly lost fragrance of perfume, and murky grass. But this wasn't just any faint blood. It was sweet. Sweet like candy but simple like a daisy. It was at then from the corner of his eye, he saw her; Velma Dinkley. Worry was strewn across her face as well as a mental flinch. Flinch…why was she flinching? Was he too heavy for her? Was it the scent of blood? What was- a thousand arrows of ice slammed into his back all at once as he looked from the corner of his eye to see the cause.

Dracula.

What was he up to with that frost stare that sent those arrows into his back? There was something up his sleeve, that's for sure. He wouldn't mess with him, he wasn't that type for one, and two he was injured and more worried about Velma. Dracula locked eyes with the faint stare of the werewolf before leaving with a whoosh of his cape.

Watching Velma from the corner of his eye, a small sense of delight arose within the werewolf. She had cared for him, just as he cared for her. He wondered if she felt more than that care. Maybe….love? If she felt that, that love for him, it would be the -

"Hey," his thoughts of Velma's possible emotions were broken by her soft tone. "You're awake."

The werewolf nodded. However, his fur accidentally brushed against a wound near his neck, causing him to wince. He clamped his eyes shut and bared his teeth, not in a threatening manner, but in an attempt to bite his tongue. In his grimaced face, she could see the human within. She could see the man wanting to break free of this curse just to be himself again, just to no longer feel the pain of his wounds and mentally, to no longer be stripped of such simple tasks, to….possibly love Velma. Or so she had hoped. Her crush for the human under the fur had grown for a good while. She found that sometimes when she came in contact with his eyes, she could see his human ones instead – those gently orbs of kindess she had grown to adore all the years. It was at then that Velma stopped walking and paused in her actions, just so she could allow him to get used to his surroundings. No longer was he facing coyotes and snakes just for her protection but now he roamed the halls with her in a menacing castle. The soft rug pressed against his hind paws as his pained expression lessened and he allowed his paws to grow accustomed to the rug.

Surely, he had been in this palace for a good deal of time but the plush underneath his paws felt different than that of dirt and grime from outside. Velma understood this as she watched his furry body ease up a bit as he began to breathe a bit normally.

Smiling some, she still kept her hold on him. Velma didn't want him to stumble or fall even though he was still mastering the technique of standing on his hind legs. Now seeing things in a clearer perspective, he looked over to see Velma holding his one paw on her shoulder for balance. Turning a little red at that, he remembered how he used to do that with her when they were human. Sometimes he would wrap an arm around her in the manner of friends but now….why was he suddenly turning red? It was strange but…he swore he felt his heart pounding against his chest like Thor's hammer as it seemed to quicken as well. Why was this happening? What was he feeling? Whatever it was, he liked it. He mentally pursued it, debated about it for the moment, and he wondered if had to do something with how Velma's eyes seemed to grow at a scientific discovery or how they sparkled whenever the moonlight hit them. There was more than those obvious physical things but…what was it? Why did he suddenly remember those things? Let alone those specific things?

Velma turned red.

He had failed to notice that the paw she was holding on her shoulder had moved so his paw was on top of her delicate hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Why did he do that? Was it a sweet assurance as if to tell her everything would be ok? That he would be ok? How red she was….it was cute, it was like the perfect cherry on the very top of a chocolate fudge sun-….and of all the times, his stomach growled. He could feel the blush grow in his cheeks as Velma giggled a little bit. Apparently fighting off those creatures had made him a bit hungry as her smile showed. To know that he had protected the girl besides him from possibly a horrid death made him smile on the inside.

"Once I fix up your wounds, we'll get you something to eat. Okay," there was that kind tone again. That kind tone that he would always know her as Velma Dinkley, the girl who was his closest best friend next to Scooby Doo. But what if she could be more than just a close friend, the back of his mind spoke as he mainly focused on her, and not his pursing his thoughts.

He nodded as she continued to hold him up while Scooby Doo led the way.

* * *

As the vampire walked into the depths of the castle, the stony cogs of his mind started to turn. He had to do something now, but what? He could try to murder the damned mutt that Scooby Doo or whatever his name is. Maybe Velma again? He almost had her! If she just hadn't- the cogs stopped spinning for a moment. It would be too soon. His next plan of attack (whatever it would be) would be too soon. Almost expected, but somehow he had to stop her from going ahead with her plans of returning Shaggy to his human self. Sighing to himself, he leaned against a stony wall. What was he to do? He was Dracula, Lord of the Vampires! Not some simpering swamp pest. What could he do? Drug her into believing she never loved the werewolf? Traumatize her with some terror within the castle? All of these ideas seemed grand and easily doable but at the same time, it would be expected from Velma and especially Shaggy and Scooby. Those two had been around the palace since Shaggy was transformed into a mangy werewolf.

Standing upright, his ideas were stored away in the back of his mind as he came to the conclusion that he would have to wait. Throw them off guard. Give them an eerie sense of calm, that nothing would or will happen. Then allow them to be at ease for a while before striking again. That's when humans (and creatures) were the most vulnerable so naturally it would be an even better time and reaction to strike! He would create terror in their hearts to blot out whatever feelings they had for each other! The idea was so great that Dracula took off into the shadows of the castle, snickering cruelly and cackling evilly the entire time.

* * *

The Great Dane led Velma to a spare bedroom so that the dried blood wouldn't stain her comforters. The werewolf had started to slowly walk despite his wounds on his legs to help Velma so all his weight wouldn't be applied to her frame. She kept her footsteps in time with his as they entered the room. Tapestries of medieval tales hung on the walls as a stony hearth had a small fire growing within. How long had it been burning, Velma wondered as the flickering flames didn't matter to her.

"Ri'll ro rind rome ruff ro relp you," Scooby spoke as he wandered off.

"Thank you Scooby," Velma called back as she still held the werewolf in place.

"Ro roblem."

Approaching the bed, Velma gently lowered the werewolf onto the bed where he sat down, and then lied down on the ebony sheets. Hissing a bit, that probably wasn't the best idea. There were some cuts and the like on his back as he immediately sat up. Once again his teeth were bared as Velma had grown worried. Snapping herself out of it, she placed her hands on his furry shoulders while attempting to avoid the cuts on them. Her fingers lightly grazed some of the wounds, causing the werewolf to wince even more before she pulled them back, and pressed her palms against his fur. Quickly looking up just to meet Velma's gaze, he winced a bit at his own self stupidity. Those injuries near his neck weren't going away easily. However, it was at then he noticed her hands and arms were shaking a bit. Was she nervous? Was she scared? Shaggy wasn't sure as he thought about what he used to do in situations like this when he was human.

Normally, he would embrace her until she felt better or treat her to the delicacies of his refrigerator r ice cream. However, he was injured, and was sure she wouldn't want dried blood on her outfit. There were also no ice cream shops or refrigerators in sight as seeing Dracula's servants (and sometimes himself) prepared dinner.

"I'm sorry," her voice cut through his thoughts like a cotton covered blade. "I'm sorry for….almost…getting you killed out there and..hurting you just now…"

Oh what he wished he could say in that moment. He wanted to tell her what raced through his mind at that moment. That it wasn't her fault for almost getting him killed by those coyotes and snakes; it was his own fault! It was his fault for triggering it all! For biting her accidentally like that because of that damn Dracula! Blasted Dracula! And he knew she didn't mean to hurt him by grazing his wounds, it was purely accidental! She was his best friend and someone he felt strongly for, for reasons he couldn't comprehend both as a human inside and a werewolf outside! It wasn't her fault damnit!

In that moment of his contemplation, Velma saw it all in his eyes. His werewolf eyes were once again turning into his human eyes in her mind. Those soft eyes full of kindness and comfort that held a soul as goofy and sweet as he was. Those eyes she had come to adore all these years, for the kind spirit within, and who it made up as a person. That Norville Shaggy Rogers that she had secretly loved for God knows how long.

Smiling faintly, she seemed to read the language of his eyes. How it wasn't her fault, how her touch was accidental, and how she was a sweet woman going out of her way to do this for a man like him. Shaggy could do nothing in this moment as seeing his body was covered in dried blood but for now he would substitute a hug with another action. Leaning in, he nuzzled her cheek with his own as well as his nose. There were no injuries there and he figured it was a means of comfort and it was better than nothing.

Closing his eyes, a rather unexpected image came into his mind. He imagined that he was human again and holding Velma in his lanky frame. He pictured brushing his cheek against hers and feeling her smile grow against his skin. He imagined kissing her cheek lightly to convey an emotion he never thought of before until this moment. His hands at her back, holding her tightly as if he would never let her go, as her faint perfume seemed to radi- opening his eyes he wondered why he had such thoughts. He never had those before. Why was he having these constant thoughts of him and Velma in that manner? Was it that he hadn't seen her for so long and this was his joy of it? His so long missed touch of a woman's hand? No, that couldn't be it, he definitely was not like that. Then….what was it? Was it something more than just friendship? And the kiss….didn't friends normally kiss each other on the cheek like that? Or was that just Europe? He was about to further pursue these feelings once more, but he felt a heat emerge from his left cheek.

Once again, Velma was as red as a cherry on a sundae.

While the action was unexpected, she understood why it was performed, and felt a rush of warmth go through her heart. It was touching to see a werewolf be so calm and gentle in a mere moment when compared to others who would tear you apart. But the werewolf nuzzling her cheek wasn't like those others. No. He was a man of heart. He was sweet and kind and not the monster that everyone would think him to be. The man of her dreams was the werewolf before her and vice versa. She loved the werewolf for who he was on the inside and outside. It was also heartbreaking to see that just a spell separated the Shaggy within to do this to her in real life. Then again, would he do this in real life? After all, all he did to her when she was hurt was hug her, talk to her, or treat her to some ice cream and/or whatever was in his fridge. Even more so, what did he feel for her? Did he feel the same way she felt for him? If so, did it just start or was it prolonged like hers'?

Velma pulled back from the nuzzle as much as part of her didn't want to. Smiling now, she playfully ruffled the fur that wasn't marked with a scar or dried blood as he bowed his head a little and allowed her to do so. He liked when she did that.

Entering the room, the Great Dane had found a few rags that could be used as banged as seeing there wasn't a hospital or medical facility anywhere nearby. Looking over, Velma saw this and smiled.

"Great job, Scooby," there was water in the bathroom she could use to help with those rags. Granted, it would be painful to apply but if it would help the werewolf then she would do it. Nonetheless, she scratched him behind the ears as a reward as he giggled a bit to show his appreciation.

"R'aw rit ras rothin," he spoke in a shy tone.

Fetching some water from the bathroom in a porcelain bowl, she knew that it was a good while ahead of them before all the wounds would be covered up. But she wouldn't mind. Just as long as he got better, it was all that mattered to her.


End file.
